


Unwanted Spoils

by LMillay



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: He had gone through it once and though he could not say he was disappointed, he did not wish to do it again. Yet the occasion left him no choice, he had blundered into another rescue and slaughter in a kingdom where the King demanded to pay him. Geralt, knowing the coin he could garner, asked for such but was told the Kingdom was broke, that they were teetering on the edge of destruction. Being pressed for a reward by the King, Jaskier asked for something Geralt never wished to procure again.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The moment the words slipped from Jaskier's mouth, he could see they were not appreciated by Geralt, and his smile faltered. He looked from the Witcher to the King who stared stunned as well and then to his daughter, her fingers gripped the arms of her chair so tightly the white shone on her knuckles.

"Have I..." Jaskier started, stepping closer to Geralt. "Said something wrong?" he murmured and Geralt sighed.

"So be it, Witcher," the king agreed.

"I don't," Geralt began but sighed again, there was no point. Jaskier had again opened his mouth before Geralt could stop him and now, he prayed that the King's daughter or her husband proved as sterile as him.

Departing from the kingdom, Geralt was silent and Jaskier rambled on in a sad attempt at excusing what had just happened. He realized quickly Geralt was not pleased with him or the situation.

"And I just think, Ciri has proven useful, why not ask for anot-" he said but stopped short when Geralt turned his horse on Jasker and his eyes bore into him.

"I spent half my time hunting Ciri down and trying to protect her, now you've given me another child to do this for," he said.

"Perhaps it will not be a child?" Jaskier asked and Geralt growled, shaking his head as he turned his horse back to the trail.

"I wish you would keep your mouth shut when you are not asked to speak," Geralt stated and Jaskier nodded, that was a given. The sound of pounding hooves was heard behind them, Geralt's hand was quick upon his sword and he turned his horse, a cloaked figure road towards them. As they neared, the beautiful princess revealed herself and slowed her horse before them.

"Princess Rozalia," Jaskier stated bowing his head but she paid him no mind, her eyes locked onto Geralt.

"Witcher, you must take back your request," she said, a desperate look in her eyes.

"I cannot, once the Law of Surprise has been invoked it cannot be retracted," he said and Rozalia shook her head.

"But you do not understand," she said, Geralt's eyes followed as her hand pressed against her stomach beneath the cloak and he looked back at her.

"No," he muttered and she nodded.

"It's not my husbands though," she whispered and he closed his eyes. "It is the man I wished to marry but my father told me no, that I must marry one of noble blood alone," she said and Geralt sighed age-old tale.

"So you are with child?" Jaskier the ever oblivious one questioned and she nodded. "I didn't know!" he exclaimed quickly, looking back to Geralt who stared at him angrily.

"There must be something," she murmured and Geralt's eyes moved back to her.

"There is nothing, though I wish there were," he said and her icy blue eyes welled with tears. He knew if he tried to refuse the law or ignore the law, it would only cause him more trouble as it already had.

"Not only am I not allowed to marry the man I love but now I lose my child from him?" she asked shaking her head and Geralt sighed.

"Perhaps your father should have managed the kingdom's wealth better," he muttered and she gripped her cloak.

"I will throw myself from a cliff before I let you take my child," she warned and Geralt nodded, staring into the dark woods surrounding them. That was a given.

"Do as you wish, Princess," he said and pushed Roach into a walk, Jaskier remained where he left him.

"Geralt!" he called after him but Geralt continued on, hearing Jaskier make apologies for the Witcher. "Geralt, you cannot just leave her like this!" Jaskier exclaimed.

"You made the problem, why don't you deal with it?" he demanded, his eyes never leaving the road.

"But this is now legally your child!" Jaskier exclaimed and Geralt winced at the words, another brat. "This may be a boy and then you will be able to train it to be your successor!" he tried and Geralt shook his head, he didn't want a successor. "I go no further if this is how you will treat the princess," Jaskier said, stopping his horse and Geralt continued on. "Geralt!" he exclaimed, realizing Geralt wasn't stopping.

"Please!" Rozalia called from far behind Geralt and he sighed. There was nothing he could do although he wanted to.

"What would you have me do, princess?" he asked, turning Roach again and staring at her.

"Ask for something else!" she exclaimed and Geralt shook his head.

"I cannot," he replied.

"But you will take my child from me, you will make them the same as you!" she exclaimed and Geralt looked to Jaskier.

"Deal with this," he said through gritted teeth and Jaskier sighed, pushing the horse into a walk to close the distance between him and the princess. There was no consoling her and she rode off with Jaskier calling her back. "Do you see now why you should keep your mouth shut?" Geralt asked and Jaskier stared after the disappearing princess. "All this could have been avoided if you just kept your mouth shut," he muttered, pushing Roach into a trot and after a minute, Jaskier followed.

\-----------------

Five years had passed since the Law of Surprise was invoked, Geralt returned to the kingdom with Jaskier in tow and found the castle in near ruin, the surrounding city in poverty. He dismounted his horse, eyeing the beggars in the streets and tied Roach to a tree, glancing at Jaskier.

"Stay here," he demanded and walked into the castle, gazing at the fallen glory of its once illustrious halls.

"Geralt of Rivia returns for what has been promised to him," a voice came and his eyes looked at the throne, the aged King sat upon it.

"As is tradition," Geralt said and the King stroked his long white, whispery beard.

"I have not seen my daughter in five years and I owe this to you," he said, pointing a crooked finger at him.

"You offered nothing else as a reward," he countered and the King sighed, he knew it true. "Where did the Princess go?" he asked and the King shook his head, his eyes stared out the large broken window.

"I know not," he said and they returned to Geralt. "She left me the same night you left and abandoned her husband as well, she left with the fool of a beggar I denied her hand in marriage to," he muttered and Geralt sighed.

"You have no idea where she might have gone," he said and the King eyed him for a moment, the stroke of his beard quickening.

"You may try the lands in the North, particularly Poviss she has always favoured the autonomy of the people there," he offered and Geralt nodded, turning to depart. "Witcher," he said and Geralt pushed. "If you find her, tell her that her father misses her," He said and Geralt ground his teeth.

"I don't get involved in domestic issues," he said over his shoulder and the king laughed.

"The Witcher that travels these lands and demands children as a reward does not involve himself in domestic issues," he remarked and Geralt paused then continued walking, it would do no good to engage him. "Tell my daughter that her father withers away without her here and that her beloved kingdom is in ruins!" he shouted and Geralt walked outside, Jaskier looked up.

"Well?" he asked and Geralt shook his head, untying Roach.

"The princess fled the same night we left," he muttered and knocked his heels against the horse's side, Jaskier hurried to mount his own horse.

"She is gone? Where?" Jaskier called out and Geralt shrugged.

"Her father claims she may have gone north to Poviss," he remarked and Jaskier caught up with him.

"Then we ride North?" he asked and Geralt's jaw flexed in aggravation.

"We ride North," he answered and Jaskier fell silent, it was clear this would never be the Witcher's doing if Jaskier had not volunteered him all those years back. Now he was set on a quest to find the reward which he was due and to deal with whatever else he encountered along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAME PRONOUNCIATION: 
> 
> Ilona: ee-LAW-na

The cold wind whipped through Geralt's heavy cloak and the hood threatened to be ripped down from his head. His eyes kept to the road, the snow mounting by the minute, and Jaskier complained from behind him. They rode through the village, gazing back at the citizens who had grown accustomed to this harsh weather, and Geralt dismounted in front of a tavern, tying Roach off. He walked into the tavern with a shivering Jaskier behind him and lowered his hood, quickly recognizing all eyes were on him.

"Can I help you?" the bartender asked, he had clearly seen his share of Witcher and magical alike.

"I'm looking for a woman," he said, and the bartender's furry eyebrows rose.

"A woman? Don't your type usually look for a monster?" he asked.

"Yes, but this time I seek a woman," he said, and the bartender looked to the back of his tavern.

"There's your fair share of girl here but they'll cost a pretty coin or two," he stated and Geralt looked to the back of the tavern, the women cowered at the sight of him.

"I am seeking a specific woman, she goes by the name of Rozalia," he stated, and the bartender shook his head.

"Haven't heard of her," he said.

"Then may we please have two drinks?" Jaskier piped up and Geralt looked over at him, then sighed. The bartender gave them their drinks and Jaskier led Geralt to a corner table, sitting down.

Geralt's eyes were on the tavern as well as out the window and he shook his head.

"If I've come all this way for nothing," he warned and Jaskier nodded.

"Yes, yes, I know, you've threatened me many times," he dismissed. Both men looked up suddenly as a presence was known at their table and a man stood there, a man Jaskier's age. He had a beard, blue eyes and was attractive by the day's standards.

"Why do you seek Rozalia?" he asked and Geralt leaned back.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned, and the man looked to him then to Jaskier.

"No one calls her by that name here," he replied.

"So, you know of her?" he asked and after a moment, the man nodded.

"Did her father send you?" he asked and Geralt shook his head.

"No, I come for what is due to me," he replied and the fear in the man's eye was quick to recognize.

"You know of what I speak," Geralt said and the man glanced over his shoulder then leaned forward.

"The Law of Surprise?" he whispered and Geralt nodded.

"The very same," he agreed.

"You can't have her," he rasped and Geralt looked to Jaskier then to the man.

"Her? I do not want Rozalia," he said, and the man shook his head.

"No, not Rozalia," he interrupted. "Ilona," he said.

"Is she the baby?" Jaskier asked and the man nodded.

"Though she is no longer a baby, she is a five-year-old girl," he said and Geralt sighed, a five-year old girl. There was nothing he could do with a five-year-old girl, she would only be a burden on his journey but he needed to collect his reward or he would constantly be brought back here, to this desolate village.

"If I do not take her now, I will only return every five years until I have her," Geralt warned and the man studied him. "It is not my doing, it is the way of the law," he said, and the man nodded.

"Then come back in five years, give Rozalia time with her," he pushed and Geralt looked to his drink, flexing his jaw in frustration.

"Can we meet Ilona?" Jaskier asked and Geralt's eyes flew to him, he did not wish to meet the child.

"If you must," the man said and Geralt sighed, drinking the rest from his cup. The men stood and followed out the door. "It's a few feet down this road," he explained and Geralt left his horse, following. He had his sword upon his back still and kept mind of it in case things turned nasty. They came upon a wooden door, the man pushed through and Geralt ducked inside, instantly warmed from the outdoors. "Rozalia," the man spoke, and the princess looked up from the mending she was doing, she stood quickly.

"Why did you bring them here!" she exclaimed. "They will take her!"

"Rozalia, be calm, my love," the man said and rested a gentle had on her shoulder. "They have agreed to not take her yet," he said, and she looked back at Geralt.

"Why?" she asked.

"What are they going to do with a five-year-old?" he asked, and the princess studied Jaskier.

"Then why are they here," she demanded.

"They only wished to see the child," he explained and after a frozen moment, Rozalia nodded. She walked toward a bed in the corner, pulling back a hung curtain and Geralt looked to the man then followed Rozalia, peering into the bed. Asleep laid a beautiful child with long brown hair and long black eyelashes. She slept so peacefully that Geralt grew jealous, it had been many, many years since he had been allowed sleep like that. The curtain was closed and Geralt looked to Rozalia again.

"Your father has said he wishes you to return," he said and Rozalia scoffed.

"I am sure he does, so again he can control me," she snarled and shook her head. "I will not return to him," she said.

"He says the kingdom you love lays in ruins now," he completed, and she stared at him.

"So be it, it is of his own doing," she murmured and returned to her hemming, Geralt gazed at her.

"You will do nothing for the people?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"They should have overthrown him years ago, it is not my concern, my only concern is raising my daughter," she said determinedly and Geralt sighed. "When will you return?" she asked and looked up at him.

"What," Geralt said.

"I know you will return; the Law of Surprise will not allow you to stay away," she said.

"Five years," he said, and she closed her eyes, fighting the tears.

"Then go now," she stated, and the man stepped between Geralt, Jaskier, and Rozalia.

"I think it is best," he ushered, and Geralt, with a last glance to the closed curtain, followed Jaskier back to the cold.

"Well this was a waste," Geralt muttered as they trounced back through the snow to their horses.

"We have seen the girl at least," Jaskier said.

"What good that has done," Geralt grunted as he got on his horse and Jaskier followed on his.

"Witcher!" a voice came, and he looked back, Rozalia ran towards them. "Next time you come to claim her, I will not be here," she said, and he studied her quietly.

"You will run?" Jaskier asked and she shook her head.

"No, I will be dead," she said. "My father has many enemies throughout the lands, and I will be sought, found, killed. All in retaliation for what my father has stolen, a gift to some but a curse to him," she stated.

"What is it?" Jaskier asked and she looked to him.

"Long life," she said. "He has stolen this from one who withers now but trains another to seek revenge, I will be that revenge," she said and gripped Geralt's cloak, he eyed her fingers tightly wrapped in the fabric. "You must take her then, I know she will seem a burden, but she will prove helpful to you," she said.

"How so?" Geralt asked and she shook her head.

"I cannot tell you, you will find that out on your own but do not abandon her, Witcher," she demanded, her near purple eyes holding his and he stared at her, something familiar about them.

"Promise me, Witcher," she commanded.

"I will do as the Law of Surprise demands," he replied, and she nodded, looking briefly to Jaskier. She released his cloak and turned back to her home, running the way she came. Geralt watched as she disappeared into the home and then glanced at Jaskier.

"How could I know this would happen? I was just trying to get you a proper reward for your hard work!" Jaskier defended and Geralt shook his head, snapping the reins and trotted off the way they came, Jaskier behind him with the village bells ringing in the stone tower. Five years' time would pass quickly and Geralt would be back, this time to claim the girl. What he would do with her then, he had no idea. He never had a use for children, but the fates seemed to love to place them in his path.


	3. Into the Fire

Five long years later, Geralt was a different man but his face didn't show it. He had been through hell and back with Ciri, Jaskier. It was with the pair he returned to Poviss again to retreive his reward and as they walked through the village, Rozalia's words rung true. The villages nearly destroyed, some areas still smoking and the people shielded themselves in the street. Geralt took it in, trying to decipher what exactly had happened and reached the tavern that was in worse shape then last but still standing.

"Wait here," he said to the Jaskier and Ciri, ducking into the building.

"Witcher," the bartender said, his face was hardened and there was not the same welcoming smile upon his face as last.

"What happened," Geralt demanded.

"It was in the night they came, they destroyed nearly everything and took that woman you sought out by her hair, dragging her off," he said.

"Rozalia?" he clarified and the bartender shrugged.

"I don't remember her name but she was the one who came in with the man you spoke with, I saw her being dragged through the streets screaming," he said and Geralt stared at him.

"And you did nothing to stop it?" he asked.

"What am I going to do?" he questioned and Geralt fell quiet, it was true. "She's gone now," he said and Geralt nodded.

"Her daughter?" he asked and the bartender gazed at him confused.

"Daughter?" he asked and Geralt narrowed his eyes, it was clear the bartender wasn't putting it on. "She only ever came in with that man and on rare occasions," he said and Geralt nodded. He made his way back out the building and looked down the road at the smouldering house he had visited five years ago.

"Well?" Ciri asked and he looked up at her.

"She's gone," he said and Jaskier followed his gaze. "They came, took her mother but the bartender knew nothing of the girl," he said and walked down the road, eyeing the people on the side of the street. He stood in front of the ruins, gazing at the skeleton structure and shook his head, she'd be dead or long gone by now.

"Witcher," a voice whispered and Geralt turned, looking to the direction. He saw a cloaked hobbled figure in the shadows of an alley and with a glance to Jaskier, Ciri, he walked towards them. The figure removed the hood and it was the man Geralt had met in the tavern. "She said you would come today," he stated.

"Who," Geralt said.

"Rozalia," the man said and waved him forward. "Come along, no knowing if they'll be back," He said and Geralt hesitantly followed him through the alley. The man led him to a small cave that was far too low to the ground for Geralt or the man to fit in. The man laid upon his belly in front of it. "Come out child, he's here," he said into the hole and then rose. Geralt watched as a young, girl shuffled her way out of the hole and stood, brushing herself off. Her long brown hair had dust and dirt weaved into it, her petite face shaded with soot. Her eyes gazed at Geralt fearfully but the man squeezed her shoulder. "This is the man your mother told you about, all those stories and tales?" he asked and pointed to Geralt. "This is the man they were about," he explained and the girl looked to him then back to Geralt.

"Are you here to rescue me?" she asked, her voice clear.

"I am here to take you as promised ten years ago," Geralt said and she looked back to the man. "Will you come with me?" she asked and the man smiled, Geralt saw the tears in his eyes.

"I cannot, sweet one," he murmured and kissed her forehead. "I was not made for that tale," he murmured and she wrapped her arms tightly around the man.

"I will not go if you do not come," she argued and the man smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"You must, you know you must, your mother has told you this since the beginning of time, a Witcher would come and take you from the rubble of your story, take you from those which hunted her," he said and tears filled her beautiful eyes, her bottom lip trembled.

"I fear him," she said softly and the man tucked his thumb beneath her small chin, pulling her eyes up to him again as he bent over.

"We all fear that which we do not know but this is not the time for fear, my love, ay?" he asked and after a moment she nodded. "Go now and be well, remember me," he said and kissed her forehead.

"I'll never forget you," she whispered and the man smiled, he pushed her towards Geralt.

"Go," he said and walked away, Geralt knew if he did not leave then he would never leave.

"Come," Geralt said gruffly, pushing the girl forward and they walked through the alley of which he came. He led her down to the horses and Ciri dismounted seeing the girl.

"Hello," she said with a far friendlier smile then Geralt could have managed and put her thin, pale hand out. "I'm Ciri, what's your name?" she asked and the girl, after a moment, put her hand out.

"Ilona," she introduced and Ciri smiled.

"That's a lovely name, your eyes are so pretty," she complimented and retrieved a smile from the girl.

"Can I ride with you?" she asked and Ciri smiled.

"I think you will ride with Geralt, he will keep you safe on the roads ahead," she explained and Ilona looked to Geralt.

"I do not like him," she murmured and Ciri smiled again.

"He is rather scary looking, isn't he?" she asked, both eyes on Geralt who shifted uncomfortably. "But I will tell you, he has saved my life many times, he is a good man for all his scariness," she promised and the girl studied him.

"He brings death wherever he goes," she said and Geralt narrowed his eyes at her. "The sword upon his back kills without mercy, I do not wish to ride with such a man," she argued and Ciri sighed, standing tall.

"Geralt?" she asked and Geralt shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not care who she rides with as long as we ride," he said, mounting his horse and Ciri nodded, helping the girl onto her horse. Ciri mounted behind her and the group was off, out of the destroyed village. Geralt kept Ciri between him and Jaskier, with Geralt bringing up the rear. He did not trust these roads and did not trust the eyes hidden in the trees.

<<<<<<>>>>>>>>

They stopped as dusk filled the sky, finding a tavern with rooms available and Ilona was put into Geralt's room, Ciri sang her to sleep before Geralt entered. He sat now at the table by the window and kept looking on the streets below. He sat up when a cloaked figure appeared in the streets, making their way quickly and shielding themselves from passerby's. He stared as the figure stopped in front of the tavern and raised their head, the moonlight shimmered on their face. Pale skin, attractive features, and purple eyes, nearly the same as Ilona. Geralt stared at them and they stared back, as though they could see him hidden in the shadows of the room. They stayed there for many moments, at last, ducking into the street's hidden alley as tavern goers stumbled out of the building and Geralt waited but they did not return.

"Geralt?" a voice came, rousing him from his sleep and he groaned, stretching his legs. He had fallen asleep in the wooden chair and his large frame ached from the uncomfortable position. He saw Jaskier standing nearby and with a cup in his hand, he stood. He grabbed the cup from the bard and chugged the drink. "Oh, that was mine but that's all right," Jaskier said quietly and Geralt looked to the bed.

"Where is the girl?" he demanded and Jaskier looked.

"Ciri took her down to get some breakfast," he said and Geralt nodded, grabbing his sword from the table.

"We leave this morning," he declared, tucking the sword on his back and pushed past Jaskier.

"This morning? Why not rest a few days? There is coin to be made nearby, I am sure," Jaskier argued but Geralt shook his head.

"No, we do not rest, we must be gone," he said and entered the bar area, finding Ciri at a table with Ilona. "Finish eating and we will be on our way," Geralt commanded and Ciri looked up at him.

"All ready?" she asked and Geralt nodded. She studied him and then stood, motioning Jaskier to take a seat by Ilona. "What have you seen, Geralt?" she asked, stepping closer to him. "I see it in your eyes, you have seen something or someone," she murmured and he sighed, taking her elbow.

He led her from the tavern and into the street.

"An elf," he said.

"An elf?" she asked and he nodded.

"An aed siedhe to be specific," he said.

"But haven't they all left our world or at least are in hiding?" she asked. "Why would one dare to come out of hiding?" she asked.

"I don't know but they knew we were in that room, they stared at it for a long time," he said and Ciri sighed.

"Are you sure this isn't just a dream you had?" she asked.

"No, Ciri, this was not a dream," he stated and she nodded. "Their eyes though," he said and shook his head, walking a few steps away from her. "They looked like Ilona's, I knew I recognized her eyes but could not remember why," he said.

"You think she is of elvish blood?" Ciri whispered, glancing at people in the streets. Geralt shrugged and started back for the door. "Geralt, if she is of elvish blood, she will be hunted," she murmured and Geralt paused by the door. "Will you protect her when they come for her as they came for her mother?" she asked and Geralt looked at her for a moment then entered the tavern. He sat across from Jaskier and Ilona, taking Jaskier's cup again.

"Finish," he grunted to Ilona and the girl did her best to eat quicker. He drank from the cup and stood when finished, tossing a few coins on the table. "Let's go," he commanded and walked from the tavern, assuming they followed. He mounted Roach, the other three mounted their horses and they were gone from the village before noon. He would return to the king, demand to know the truth of Ilona's heritage and if he did not give it, he would painfully extract it from him. He wanted to know who or what he protected.


	4. An'givare

It was the middle of the night, they had settled down beneath the stars in the warmer regions of the land and Geralt was propped against a tree, arms crossed, lulled into meditation. A crack of a branch quickly roused him, but he remained still, waiting patiently. He looked through lowered lashes, waiting for the intruder to make their presence known and it paid off in time when the figure he had seen out the window appeared in the trees. The figure crept out to where Ilona slept, crouched down by her and reached out slowly to pull back her hood. Geralt was ready to pull his sword but was surprised by Ilona pulling her own dagger, pressing it to the figure's throat.

"Who are you," she demanded, and the hand reached up, pushing back the hood. Geralt's suspicions were true, an elf.

"I am Morthil Phidithas," he announced, and Ilona sat up on her elbows.

"Phidithas?" she asked. "My father shares the same surname," she announced, and the elf's shoulders relaxed, a smile appeared on his face.

"I am your father's kin," he explained.

"But you are an elf," she stated, and he nodded.

"And so are you, half-elf but elf all the same," he explained. "I have heard the news of your mother's capture and that you were taken by a Witcher," he said, and his eyes roamed to Geralt who stared at him silently.

"My mother was murdered, my father has told me to go with him for protection, I was promised to him ten years ago before my birth," she said and Morthil nodded.

"I know your story," he agreed.

"Then why have you come?" Geralt questioned and Morthil looked to him.

"She is of my blood, I have none left in this world and I will protect her," he said and Geralt shook his head.

"She does not need your protection," he argued and Morthil looked to Ilona with a soft expression on his face.

"No, that is clear now but still I offer it if she will have me," he said and Geralt looked now to Ilona, he quickly saw the dreaded look on her face. She would accept his protection and Geralt would be forced to drag yet another person along the journey.

"We do not have room for another mouth," he said gruffly, and Ilona looked to Geralt.

"Then I will go with him," she said and Geralt smiled sarcastically at her.

"You are mine, we will always be drawn back together," he stated, and she shrugged.

"Then I guess will you be taking Morthil with you," she said and Geralt released a heavy, very annoyed sighed.

"I will not hesitate to sacrifice you, elf," Geralt spat and Morthil smiled coldly at him.

"I would expect nothing less of a Witcher," he snapped and Geralt felt his shoulders tense.

"Come, I will watch, and you get to sleep," Ciri said, startling Geralt who had not known she was awake, and she moved over to him, pushing at his shoulder.

"I do not sleep," he said dryly, and she smiled at him.

"Perhaps not but you can try," she said and Geralt again sighed, rising from his spot. He laid his cloak upon the ground and rested his body upon it, crossing his arms as he stared at the sky above.

"You spied on us in the tavern," he whispered to Morthil who laid down not four feet away.

"I did," Morthil agreed.

"How did you know to find her there?" Geralt asked.

"I have my ways," he replied and Geralt growled.

"Did you speak to any one of her?" he asked.

"What fool do you take me for?" he asked. "I would tell any of my nor her existence," he said.

<<<<<<>>>>>>>

The journey continued with the fifth addition and Geralt kept a close eye on Morthil, who was nothing but subservient to Ilona. It was clear Ilona had training in sword and dagger, she impressed Geralt many times. She was not afraid to hunt for food either, she had fine skill with a bow and seemed just as annoyed by Jaskier as Geralt which endeared him more to her. He would smile when he heard her call out for Jaskier to stop singing and hear Jaskier's comparison of her to Geralt.

Geralt was never caught off guard, he had been trained and created for every situation. What he did not expect was the drink to be drugged, it lulled him into a false sense of security and his eyelids lowered slowly as he laid in bed, sharing a room with Ilona. The knife against his throat did not wake him but the stir Ilona caused startling the intruder did. He opened his eyes, shirking back in surprise at the scene of Ilona pulling on the brown hair, exposing the slender neck to her blade.

"Ilona, calm," Geralt beckoned and she looked at him.

"Calm? This whore has tried to kill you," she argued.

"I am no more a whore then your mother, girl," Yennefer warned, and Geralt could not help but smile.

"Do you know her?" Ilona asked, recognizing the familiarity on Geralt's face.

"I do," he agreed, and she looked back to the sorceress then thrust her forward with the release. She sheathed her dagger and sat on her bed.

"You keep the strangest of company, Geralt of Rivia," Yennefer said, rubbing her neck.

"Why are you here?" he asked and Yennefer eyed Ilona warily.

"I needed to speak with you," she said.

"Is that why you drugged my drink?" he asked, and she looked back at him. 

"You would not listen to me any other way," she replied. "Is there somewhere we can speak privately?" she asked and Geralt looked to Ilona whose eyes were trained on Yennefer.

"Ilona, take the bed in Ciri's room," he commanded.

"She might try to kill you again," she warned.

"I am fine," he assured, and Ilona rose, her eyes on Yennefer.

"Nasty creature," she said with a shake of her head and Geralt's eyes flew to Yennefer, it was unlike the sorceress to hold her tongue never mind her anger. The door closed and Yennefer looked to Geralt.

"Do you know the company you keep, Geralt?" she asked.

"She is half elf and half mortal," he said.

"She is far more than that, Geralt," she said with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean," he demanded.

"Ilona is the daughter of Princess Rozalia and Elwin of the House Feleaorn of the White Ships," she said and Geralt stared at her, visibly surprised.

"House Feleaorn of the White Ships?" he murmured.

"You will recognize the name Filavandrel aén Fidháil, I believe," she said, and immediately Geralt's hands created fists. "Exactly," she said.

"She is descendent of his blood?" he asked, and she nodded. "But the surnames are different,"

"Elwin is his grandson," she explained. "He likely has taken a false surname to prevent detection,"

"Why is he in our world?" he asked.

"He fell in love with the princess," she explained. "They seek her, Geralt," she warned. "That is why I have come to speak to you on it, you are in grave danger," she said.

"There is another that travels with us, Morthil. He claims to be her kin," he said, and Yennefer smiled.

"Morthil is a spy for the House Feleaorn of the White ships, he was sent here to retrieve the girl and remove whoever holds her," she said.

"I have been promised her by the Law of Surprise," he said, and Yennefer's eyebrows raised.

"That makes it a bit more difficult," she said and sighed, sitting in the bed Ilona had only just left.

"Why do they want her?" he asked.

"She is their blood," she replied.

"They have left her this long, why now?" he asked.

"They have heard of the attack on the village, on her mother and learned who her father was," she said. "Elwin left his home to be with the princess much like she had for him and when the House Feleaorn of the White Ships found out where he was, that he had produced a child, they wanted her," she said. "And they will hunt to the ends of the world for her, Geralt," she said, leaning forward. "There will be no escape," she said.

"But she has been promised to me, I cannot part from her as much as she cannot part from me," he said.

"That is something you will have to take up with them, but I only come to warn you," she said and stood, stroking Geralt's face gently. "Good luck, Witcher," she murmured and left him alone in the room.

The morning came, the riders left the village as they had left all others but Geralt's eyes were locked on both Ilona as well as Morthil.

"You stare at them as though know something we do not," Ciri said, riding alongside Geralt and he looked at her, staring into her crystal blue eyes. He looked away quietly but felt her eyes still on him. "What do you know, Witcher," she mused, and he sighed.

"Ilona is a descendent of the House Feleaorn of the White ships," he said and Ciri's eyebrows rose, she looked to Ilona.

"Morthil?" she questioned.

"A spy, a guard sent to retrieve her," he said. "And kill whoever accompanied her," he said.

"Perhaps when they learn of your situation, they will not kill us," she offered and Geralt grunted.

"There is no love lost between Filavandrel aén Fidháil and me," he said.

"So, what now then?" she asked.

"We wait, Morthil will show his true colors soon enough and then it is up to Ilona to decide her path," he said.

"But the Law of the Surprise will not allow you to be separated," she said and Geralt shrugged.

"Does she know?" she asked and Geralt shook his head.

"Yennefer visited me last night to warn me of all this," he said.

"You will be forced to protect her, Geralt," Ciri reminded and Geralt grunted. Ciri pushed her horse forward and Geralt watched her take stride alongside Ilona. The pair chatted as though Geralt had said nothing to Ciri. Morthil glanced over his shoulder at Geralt and the Witcher held his gaze patiently. He looked forward to the day he could slit the snakes throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaskier woke up early, he heard whispering and blinking his eyes open, looked towards it. He stared at Ilona next to Roach and gently stroking her nose.

"Ah, Ilona," Jaskier interrupted as he stumbled to his feet and Ilona looked up. "Geralt would not like to see you touching his horse," he said and she looked at him confused.

"Why not?" She asked as Roach nuzzled her.

"He's very particular about Roach," he explained.

"Let him complain," she said with a shrug of her shoulders and turning back to Roach. Jaskier saw Geralt coming through the woods and he stepped back, waiting.

"Roach is beautiful," she complimented as he walked back and threw wood on the ground.

"She is," he agreed and built a fire.

"Aren't you going to yell at her for touching your horse?" Jaskier asked and Geralt looked at him deadpanned.

"Why would I do that?" He asked and Jaskier baulked, looking back at Ilona who smiled at him.

<<<<<<>>>>>>

Jaskier went along with Ilona for the hunt, for the company and even when she said she did not require company, he still went.

"Ilona," Jaskier whispered but she did not rouse. "Ilona," he whispered again, trying to reach out to her and keep his eyes on the figures that stood in the forest, shrouded by their hoods.

"Jaskier, if you do not hold your tongue, I will cut it out," she snarled over her shoulder, holding his gaze and he sighed, pointing to the forest. She looked over and he saw her body tense, she had spotted them. She had been focused on the rabbit in the clearing that she had not seen their approach and now it was too late.

"Ilona," a voice came. One stepped forward, removing his hood and revealed a creature Jaskier was well acquainted with.

"Filavandrel aén Fidháil," he whispered, and Ilona looked at him then back to the man.

"You are the bard that accompanies Geralt," the elf announced and Jaskier smiled weakly. "How unlikely that we are to meet again," he said, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Jaskier asked with a bolt of courage, pulling Ilona back towards him and Filavandrel purple eyes were on the touch.

"I will advise you to get your hands off my great-granddaughter," he said and Jaskier froze where he was, his grip still tightly around Ilona's wrist.

"Your what?" he breathed and looked over his shoulder as he heard a cracking of branches, Geralt appeared through the brush.

"Ah, Geralt of Rivia, I should have known it was you who kidnapped her," Filavandrel said and Geralt stood before both Jaskier as well as Ilona.

"Why are you here, Filavandrel," He said, crossing his arms and Jaskier did his best to push Ilona behind him but she fought to stay where she was.

"You know why I am here, I have come for her," he said and Geralt shook his head.

"You cannot have her, she was promised to me," Geralt stated and the elf laughed, the rest of the group of elves stepped forward. Geralt was quick to recognize Toruviel in the group.

"Promised to you? How so?" Filavandrel demanded.

"The Law of Surprise," Geralt stated and Filavandrel smiled.

"How torturous for you, Witcher," he said. "To know your fates would always be tied to not one but two children," he said with a cock of his head and his gaze flew behind Geralt as another appeared, Morthil. "Morthil, I thought I told you to dispatch her captors?" he asked, and the elf bowed unceremoniously to Filavandrel.

"I am sorry, the time was never right, he does not sleep," Morthil stated and Geralt smiled, that was true.

"You have disappointed me, Morthil, return home and I will deal with you when I return," he commanded, one of his group stepped forward taking Morthil's arm and Geralt watched the despondent elf be led away. "Now to you Geralt, I give you a chance to do the right thing," he said.

"The right thing, what do you know of what is right and what is wrong, you care only for your people," Geralt said and the elf smiled.

"And you care only for these humans," he said, nodding to Jaskier behind Geralt. "You would give your life for them in fact," he said and shook his head. "What weakness such a strong man has," he said.

"The Law of Surprise will not be undone, as I told her mother long ago," Geralt said and Filavandrel's eyes flew to Geralt's face.

"Do not speak to me of that whore," he seethed.

"Whore? She is your great granddaughter's mother," Jaskier piped up from behind and Geralt sighed.

"She would have nothing to do with this if she had not enchanted my grandson and stole him from his people!" the elf yelled, Geralt could see the anger coursing through the elf. "I come now to fix what my grandson has made such an emphatic mess of!" he shouted.

"You will have to get through me," Geralt stated and Filavandrel smiled.

"The pleasure will be all mine, I assure you," he replied and for a moment the men stared at each other. Geralt's sword was quickly unsheathed and Filavandrel followed swiftly. Jaskier backed away with Ilona tucked behind him forcibly, Ciri grabbed her from behind pulling at her cloak and it was in near slow motion as Ilona screamed to leave her, the pair nearly carrying her away from the fight.

"I will not be carried away!" she yelled and Ciri with help from a cussing Jaskier, pushed her onto a horse. She quickly mounted behind the girl and snapped the reins, the girl continuing to protest.

"Leave me be!" she yelled.

"If I leave you be, they will take you and take you far from all you have known," Ciri said and Ilona stopped struggling. "You will never see your father again, your home again," Ciri said.

"It does not matter, all are long gone," the girl responded, seemingly crumpled.

"What do you mean, girl? Your father still lives," she argued. "He will seek you until the ends of the world, I do not doubt," Ciri stated and the girl shook her head.

"He told me he would not survive the night when I left, that too much had been taken and that he would not return to where he came," she said.

"He...killed himself?" Ciri asked as the horse trotted down the path.

"I do not wish to speak of it," the girl responded and Ciri fell silent, pushing the horse into a gallop. To know that this girl had lost her mother, her home and her father within a few hours of each other, it broke Ciri's heart.

<<<<<<>>>>>>>

Ciri was asleep beside Ilona, a hand upon her to be sure she would be roused should the girl wander off but was woken instead by a hand on her shoulder, she looked up quickly. Geralt crouched over her, battered and cut but alive.

"What happened?" Ciri asked, sitting up and Geralt stood, Ciri saw Jaskier behind him. The bard was gripping his side and looked worse for wear but alive as well.

"They retreated," he said and Ciri stared at him.

"Retreated? So, they will be back?" she asked and Geralt nodded.

"And they will come with more this time, they now know their enemy," he replied and looked to Ilona. "You were never this much of a pain in my ass," he muttered and turned back, grabbing a flask off his horse. She smiled to herself and looked to Ilona, she gently shook her awake.

"They're back," she whispered, and Ilona looked at her then to Geralt whose eyes were steadfastly on the girl.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up and blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Your great grandfather is determined to retrieve you," Geralt said. "And when he returns to do so, I will not be able to hold them off," he said with a shake of his head.

"Then I should go with them, no?" she asked, looking around the group and Geralt sighed.

"If you so wish but I think you should know where you go to," he said.

"I know where I go to, I was told of them in stories," she said and Geralt's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh?" he asked.

"My mother's stories always seemed so fantastical, of witchers, elves, and more," she said and sighed. "Now I see she was preparing me for what was to come, that all those stories were mine," she said and stared at the ground, her fingers clutched a bit of leaf as she thought.

"And you will go with them then?" he asked, and she looked up at him.

"What other choices do I have?" she asked. "You cannot fight them, and they will not stop, I will not put others in danger for my tale," she said and Geralt gazed at her. Ciri knew the look, knew he respected Ilona for her words and that he would not stop her.

"It is your decision," Geralt said with a shrug and disappeared into the brush, Ilona looked to Jaskier.

"Are you all right?" she asked rising and the bard shrugged.

"I have suffered worse," he replied, and she moved his hand, studying his wound.

"It is a flesh wound, you will survive," she decided, and he nodded.

"I know but still it pains me," he said, and she smiled at him.

"Come, I have hunted and made food," she said, waving him to the fire that burnt low and the rabbit that sat on a spit over it. Jaskier was quick to take the meal and she watched as he ate anxiously, drinking deep from the flask.

"Why do you follow him?" she asked and Jaskier looked up.

"Geralt?" he asked, and she nodded. "He protects me, and I write his tales," he said, and she smiled.

"His tales? So, you are his propaganda?" she asked, and he laughed.

"I had not thought of it that way but yes, I assume that is what I could be called," he agreed and Ciri watched the pair converse. There was something strange between the two and she was not sure what it was nor if she should allow it. She looked up as Geralt reappeared and stopped short, seeing the pair speaking to one another.

"Jaskier, fetch water," he demanded, throwing empty flasks in the bard’s lap and Jaskier sighed, getting up. "There is a stream back there," he said nodding behind him and Jaskier trounced through the brush from whence Geralt came. "If you are sure you will go with them, then our paths will part here," Geralt said and Ilona rose, brushing her bottom clean of dirt.

"And they will fetch me?" she asked and Geralt nodded.

"Eventually, your paths will cross again," he agreed.

"And what of our paths? Are they not tied by fate?" she asked, and he studied her.

"They are," he agreed. "Our paths will cross again, and they will not be friendly when they do," he said with a shake of his head.

"On which account, mine or yours?" she asked, and he smiled.

"That is yet to be seen," he replied. "Do you have your weapon still?" he asked, and she nodded. "Good, you will need it, these woods are filled with harmful creatures," he said, eyeing the trees and looked back at her. Jaskier returned with the flasks and Geralt took one, giving it to her. "But I trust you will be able to deal with them as you dealt with my friend," he said and she smiled, remembering her brief encounter with Yennefer. "We will be on our way," he said and returned to Roach, tying the flask to the saddle before mounting. Jaskier stood, staring at Geralt then to Ilona.

"We cannot leave her; she is a child!" he exclaimed and Geralt shrugged.

"This is what she wishes," he replied and pushed Roach into a walk.

"Geralt!" he yelled but the Witcher continued forward. "Come with us, do not do this," Jaskier begged and Ilona smiled at him.

"It is time I start living the tales of which my mother told me, go now, be with your Witcher," she urged and Jaskier looked visibly flummoxed. Ciri took his hand, leading him to the horses and mounted her own.

"Come now Jaskier," she said softly, and the bard looked at her then to Ilona.

"I will stay with her," he said and Ciri stared at him then looked to Ilona.

"No," she said with a firm shake of her head.

"I will not leave her to chaos, Ciri, Geralt has you now and does not need me, he would be glad to be rid of me I think," he said and Ciri looked to where Geralt disappeared into the trees.

"He will not be pleased," she warned and Jaskier smiled.

"Have I ever pleased him?" he asked and then stepped back to Ilona's side. "I am sure we will meet again, brave Ciri," he encouraged and Ciri looked to Ilona.

"Do not be foolish, Ilona," she murmured. "Keep your wits about you," she said, and Ilona nodded. "Not all who seem so innocent are such, we are all taken by powers greater than us at times," she said, eyeing Jaskier then pushed her horse forward and into the woods behind Geralt.

"What now?" Jaskier asked, looking to Ilona and she started scuffing dirt onto the fire to put it out.

"We go to the Blue Mountains, where they came from," she said.

"They left those long ago," Jaskier said and she nodded.

"But they will know them best and seek me there," she said, mounting the remaining horse. "Are you riding or walking?" she asked and Jaskier sighed, pulling himself up behind the girl. They rode in the opposite direction as Geralt and Ciri, the paths now diverted from each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Five years had passed, Geralt had started to miss the constant bantering of the bard but would never dare mention it to Ciri. His mind often wandered to thoughts of their whereabouts but again, these are not things he would admit to Ciri. They had wandered the world in seek of coin and at times Ciri left him, finding her own adventures. Geralt had heard tales of the bard and the half-elf, they had been seen in many places. It was the fifth year that he began to hear the same collective location and it was a land he had never thought to travel: Zerrikania. It was there the tales of spiders large enough to devour elephants, the basilisk was said to live here and warrior women that could put fear in the strongest warriors' hearts.

"You are insane, you know this?" Ciri asked when he told her of his plans to visit there.

"Perhaps," he said with a shrug and she shook her head.

"The warrior women there are said to be stronger than any male warrior in these lands, you are willing to lay down your life to seek her?" she asked and Geralt studied her. "What if she has joined them? Or worse yet, what if she has been killed?" she asked.

"Then I will know," he said firmly and Ciri shook her head. She leaned back, laying her hands flat on the table to push her chair back.  
"Well I am sorry, but I cannot join you," she said rising and Geralt looked up to her.  
"Do as you wish," he replied and drank from his cup. Ciri gazed down at him and then left quickly, disappearing out the door. Geralt gazed around the tavern, the activity had lulled in the later hours and now there were only a few remaining. He finished his drink and began the walk up the creaking wooden steps to his room. He fell back into the bed and closed his eyes; he would leave in the waking hours.  
<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>  
The land was much like it was told, desert and forsaken. Roach whinnied for a good portion of the journey through the mountain pass and into Zerrikania. Geralt would give her an encouraging pat here and there, she trounced forward per her master's wishes. The sun beat down upon him, bringing sweat upon his brow and he sighed, grabbing at the flask on the saddle. As he drank, an arrow whizzed by his face and he froze in midmotion.  
"Pull your sword and the next arrow will be in your head," a woman's face spoke and Geralt slowly lowered his flask, looking to where it came. A tall, dark skinned woman with beautiful blue eyes stared at him from feet away and her bow drawn. Geralt questioned how she had arrived so quickly, without his notice and been able to attack as well.  
"I mean no harm," He said, and she smiled.  
"That's what all men say who are foolish enough to wander into our lands, you are a Witcher, no?"  
she asked and Geralt nodded. "That is harm enough already," she said. "Dismount your horse and lay your sword on the sand," she commanded. Geralt swung his leg over Roach, sliding down and carefully removed the sword, laying it down. She studied him longer with the bow still drawn. "Kick it to me," she said and Geralt did as she asked. She quickly picked it up. "Why do you come here, Witcher? There are no monsters that need slaying," she declared.  
"That is not what I hear, these lands are rampant with spiders and basilisks," he said looking around.  
"We have learned to coexist with them, unlike your weaker folk over the mountains," she spat, and he smiled. "I ask you again, Witcher, why have you come?" she demanded.  
"I seek a girl," he said, and her eyebrows raised.  
"There are no women in these lands that would have you," she replied, and he smiled again, nodding.  
"That may be true but the girl I seek is not one of your kind," he said, and she cocked her head, a realization washed over her face. "You know of her," he said.  
"Perhaps I do but what do you want with her?" she ordered.  
"She is bound to me by the Law of Surprise," he explained, and she scoffed.  
"We do not adhere to these ridiculous laws, no woman is bound to any man here," she stated, and he smiled, he was beginning to like her.  
"Is she alive?" he asked, and she studied him momentarily.  
"What will you do with her when you find her?" she asked and Geralt sighed.  
"I want nothing more than to see her," he said. "You have my sword, what could I do to her?" he asked.  
"You Witcher's do not need your swords to harm others," she reminded.  
"She travels with a bard, a hapless wit," he said, and the woman's smile was momentarily but  
Geralt saw it. "You have met him as well,"  
"I have met both, the man never shuts his mouth," she muttered and Geralt couldn't agree more. "I will take you to them but be advised you will not be unsupervised, the eyes of all my kind will be upon you," she said.  
"I will follow you," he said, and she gazed at him.  
"You will have no choice," she said and beat her bow into the sand. The sand whirled around his ankles and as he looked down, it opened below him. He was quickly swallowed whole by the desert and when he stopped falling, he landed in a bed of leaves. He grunted in pain and looked up as she stood over him. "Welcome to my land," she said and Geralt pulled himself to his feet, sighing.  
"Could have warned me," he muttered pulling a leaf from his hair and she smiled.  
"I would not have enjoyed it as much though," she replied, and he grunted again. "Come," she said and began walking. They moved through the forest with dark, rich leaves and branches that created a solid canopy above. The roots were gnarled and Geralt kept an eye on them, to be sure he did not trip. They reached an area where it became obvious homes were built into these roots, beneath the trees and he admired them quietly. There was an exceptionally large tree in the center of all these with just as large a house beneath and she pushed open the door, he ducked to enter. "This is the home of which your friend has occupied since her arrival," she announced and Geralt nodded, following her through the rooms that did not seem possible within a tree.  
"Geralt?" a voice came, and he looked over his shoulder, Ilona stood with a look of surprise on her face.  
"Ilona," he said, and she walked towards him, eyeing him suspiciously.  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
"I came looking for you," he replied, and she raised an eyebrow.  
"Me? Why would you come looking for me? I told you I was returning to my kind," she said, and he nodded. "How did you know I was here?"  
"I was told," he replied, and she stared at him for a good few minutes before she put down the bowl in her hands, wrapping her arms around him, catching him off guard. It was not often Geralt was hugged and willingly.  
"I thought you long since forgot me," she said backing away and he shook his head.  
"It's been five years," he said.  
"Ah, the tortured five-year mark," she murmured. "Jaskier!" she exclaimed. "Jaskier will be happy to see you!" she stated and took Geralt's arm, again surprising him. She led him through the rooms of which he just came and into a room that resembled one you would pay for at a tavern. She pushed open the door and Geralt’s eyes fell on the bard. He was seated with his feet on the table and his cursed lute in his arms. "Jaskier, look," she said, and he looked up, his mouth fell open.  
"Geralt?" he asked and put his lute on the table. "How did you find us?" He asked.  
"He says he was told," she said and shut the door behind her, putting down the bowl of food she had been carrying. "By whom, I don't know, it's been two years since we've been here," she said and Jaskier nodded.  
"Two years? I thought you were returning to your father's kind," Geralt said and she sighed, sitting down on the bed, of which there was only one Geralt noted.  
"I was but they did not come," she said with a shrug. "So, I got bored and wandered, I had heard stories of this land and wished to see it for myself," she said.  
"You could have been killed," he stated, and she smiled at him.  
"Isn't that part of the adventure?" she asked, and he let a small smile pull at the edge of his lips, quickly removing it before Jaskier noticed. "So, we came upon this place much in the same fashion as I am sure you did only with me being a female, I was welcomed better," she said. "Jaskier here though," she said and laughed quietly to herself with a shake of her head, Jaskier looked pained. "It took me many days to convince them he was harmless," she said and Geralt took pleasure in the expression on the bard's face. "And so here I have been, forgetting every day more and more where I came from, the stories of my mother," she said. "But you being here brings them back a little," she said, gazing at him. "I am glad you've come," she said and Geralt feeling awkward, looking away from her.  
"Why do you stay?" he asked, and she shrugged.  
"Why not? They give me what I need, and I am being trained by them, they are fierce!" she exclaimed. "In fact, I might say with a few more years of training I may be able to take on you, Geralt," she said, and he scoffed.  
"A few more years? You are not going to stay here a few more years," he disagreed.  
"Why not?" she asked.  
"I am not visiting this place every five years," he said, and she smiled.  
"Still bound to me, ay?" she asked, and he grimaced. "Am I that bad to be bound to?" she asked, and he sighed.  
"He won't tell you either way," Jaskier spoke and Geralt looked to him. "Just like he will not admit he missed me, but I know he has," he said and Geralt shook his head, clenching a fist.  
"Well whatever, now that you've come this far, I wish to show you around," Ilona said, standing and taking his hand, Geralt looked down. He was surprised by the warmth of it and would not admit the enjoyment that came from it. She led him from her room and continued to show him the rest. He was given strange looks by the other female warriors but Ilona's presence with him seemed to give him some sort of credibility.  
They stood at last by a waterfall that instead of down, the water ran upwards and Geralt stared at it fascinated.  
"I am glad you're here, Geralt," she said, and he looked at her.  
"Are you," he said, and she nodded.  
"You are a familiar memory from home that is good, and I do not have many of those," she replied, gazing at the waterfall herself and Geralt gazed at her. It was true, many of her childhood memories were filled with cloak and dagger actions, hiding from an enemy she would not know until it was too late. "I will not go with you, though," she said.  
"No?" he asked, and she shook her head.  
"I am home here, they accept me and care for me in a way only my mother ever has," she said. "I have made my place in the world," she said.  
"You are only fifteen," he reminded, and she smiled.  
"Perhaps but I have seen enough for a woman of her adulthood," she said. "And I have made my home here,"  
"But you wish me to take Jaskier off your hands," he stated, and she smiled.  
"No, I am quite fond of the fool," she said softly.  
"How fond?" Geralt asked and she looked up at him.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, and he sighed. He did not wish to get involved in domestics, but he heard Ciri's voice in the back of his mind, demanding the inquiry.  
"There is only one bed in your room," he said, and she laughed, shaking her head.  
"Jaskier is a good man, Geralt, albeit annoying at times but he does not try anything indecent with me," she assured and Geralt nodded. He knew as time went on those things would change, Ilona had the makings of a beautiful woman and it pleased him to know how much Jaskier would struggle with this. "I care for the idiot though I tried not to," she said, and he knew those feelings. They remained at the waterfall for a few moments longer and then returned to her room, enjoying a meal as a trio. Geralt would not be allowed to stay the night and as darkness fell, he was led out of the world by the woman who let him in. Ilona had promised she would seek him in five years and not force him to traverse the mountains and desert to reach her again. "Thank you, Geralt," she said before he left.  
"For..." he trailed, and she grabbed hold of his hands.  
"For always finding me," she said and stood on her toes, kissing his pale cheek. "It is good to have a friend in these times," she said, and he nodded, unable to respond emotionally without hating himself. He was again brought to the surface by stairs this time, returned to Roach, and as he rode from the desert, he wondered where he would run into Ilona again. 


	7. The Flying Rescue

Geralt had been hired to kill the harpies but what he hadn't counted on was how many there would be. Seven flew overhead as he shielded his face briefly and then his eyes were back upon them. He had considered using grapeshot, but he didn't feel much like blowing himself up too. Suddenly a cry from overhead unlike the harpies caught his attention and he was shadowed in a large wingspan from a scaled creature, a wyvern. He narrowed his eyes to focus on it and stared in surprise at the rider upon its back. She looked years older, her long brown hair loose and black paint across her eyes, a bow pulled taut as she aimed a flaming arrow at a harpy. Releasing the arrow, the harpy fell to the ground screeching and Geralt was quick to dispatch it. The other six soon followed suit, either fallen by an arrow or the attack of the Wyvern. When the threat was quelled, the Wyvern landed upon the ground and she dismounted with a smile, pushing the bow on her shoulders.

"It seems every time we find each other, one of us is in need of aid," she said and Geralt gazed at her, trying to catch his breath. "You are getting older," she remarked.

"Could say the same for you," he replied, and she grinned.

"Well I am nearing twenty now, Witcher," she stated and looked around the ground at the dead creatures. "Is their nest nearby?" she asked, glancing back up at Geralt but his eyes were on the Wyvern who patiently waited for Ilona. "Oh, right," she said, turning to face her ride and pointed a hand in their direction. "This is Chiore," she said and looked back to Geralt. "Surely you've run into these creatures before," she said.

"I have but never with someone upon their back," he said, and she smiled again.

"I raised her from an egg, found her stranded," she said and shook her head with her hands on her hips. "Apparently the mother was killed, or the mother deserted her, either way," she said with a shrug. "

"They're dangerous creatures," he said, and she laughed.

"Something you should be thanking the gods for," she said, and he grunted. "So, is this for coin or pleasure?" she asked.

"Definitely for the coin," he muttered, going to one of the creatures and removing its head.

"Ah, seems to me that you were a bit outnumbered before I came," she said and Geralt sighed, gazing in the opposite direction as he crouched. He stood with the harpy's head in hand and blood trickling down his arm.

"So, what, you want part of my pay?" he asked, and she crossed her arms.

"Seems only fair," she said holding his gaze and he shook his head.

"Still a pain in my ass," he muttered, going to the next harpy but she was quick with her sword, disconnecting the head from the shoulders. She handed it to him and after a moment, he took it. "What happened to your kin? I thought they were going to come to rescue you," He said, going to the next harpy.

"They did," she said. "But I didn't want rescuing at that point," she replied. "So, I escaped and while I'm sure they will find me, for now, I'm a free...elf," she said, and he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"What about-" he began and was quickly answered by the clip-clop of hooves. He stood and looked to the rider that came up the large hill, his eyes falling on Jaskier.

"I really feel like you could've found a better steed than a donkey, Ilona," Jaskier said and Ilona smiled.

"You're probably right," she agreed and Geralt couldn't deny how much he enjoyed seeing the bard on a humble donkey.

"Geralt!" he exclaimed spotting the Witcher. "Ilona told me we were helping a damsel in distress; did you show up too?" he asked and Geralt looked at Ilona.

"Sorry, it's the hair," she said and Geralt sighed, looking back to Jaskier.

"Well I am glad it’s you, it's been what, five years?" he asked, looking to Ilona.

"Of course," she said and Jaskier nodded, gazing around at the burned bodies.

"They smell horrible," Jaskier commented.

"They smell like their own shit," Ilona said and stepped closer to Jaskier, sniffing him. "Which I have to say you have in common," she remarked and Jaskier looked down at her.

"Well maybe if you had to march here on a donkey in the hot afternoon sun you would smell the same," he said, and she smiled at him. Geralt looked between Jaskier and Ilona, something was different.

"What is going on," he said, and Ilona looked back at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked and after a minute, Geralt shook his head. He didn't want to get involved; he was sure Ciri would sort it out.

"Nothing," he replied and freed the last harpy of her head. He strapped them to Roach who Ilona quickly greeted, and the horse seemed pleased to see her.

"Where are you off to?" Ilona asked and Geralt looked at her.

"Collecting my pay," He said and mounted the horse. She nodded and studied him. "Where are you going?" he asked, and she smiled.

"I could use a drink," she said and looked to Jaskier. "And Jaskier here could use a bath," she said and Geralt sighed.

"Then I suppose you could-" he said, and she quickly mounted Roach behind him, he froze as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You have a ride," he said, nodding towards the Wyvern.

"I don't think people will take kindly to me if I show up on her," she said. "She'll stay here until I'm ready to return," she said and looked to Jaskier. "Jaskier," she urged, and the bard sighed but mounted the donkey once more. "Don't worry, we'll get you a proper horse in town," she assured and before Geralt was prepared, slapped Roach's ass. The horse lurched into a canter, causing Geralt to grab at the reins frantically and feeling his muscles tense again as she rested her cheek against his back. They entered the town, Ilona dismounted first and Geralt followed, putting Roach into the stable. They looked back as Jaskier bumbled in on his donkey and he gladly dismounted, shaking his head. They followed Geralt into the tavern and Ilona got a drink and a room while Geralt sought his pay. He left the tavern, Ilona settled at a table and Jaskier disappeared to the room.

When Geralt returned, he found Ilona still seated at the table, a beer before her with two more empty on the table. Sitting beside her, Jaskier much resembled the bard Geralt knew and he studied the pair, clearly, there was something deeper going on between them. He sat down and Ilona grabbed the pitcher off the table, pouring him a drink.

"Where is Ciri?" she asked and Geralt sighed, downing the drink.

"She is somewhere in town when I came here to kill the harpies, she took off," he said, and Ilona nodded. Jaskier rose from the table and went to the bar to get another pitcher. "What's going on between you two," he said, and Ilona looked up, then to Jaskier.

"Jaskier and I?" she asked and Geralt nodded. "We share a bed, keep each other warm and company," she said.

"And?" Geralt asked and Ilona smiled.

"Geralt, are you involving yourself in relations?" she asked leaning into the table and he growled.

"No," he said, and she smiled again. "Forget I asked," he muttered.

"But I can't," she said and leaned back as Jaskier returned to the table, sliding the pitcher on the table. She reached up and stroked the back of Jaskier's neck, causing the bard to quickly look over at her. "Geralt here was wondering what's going on between us," she said and Jaskier glanced at Geralt then to Ilona, as though for direction. "I told him we keep each other's bed warm and each other company," she said and Jaskier smiled.

"Indeed, we do," he agreed. "Quite warm in fact," he said and Geralt winced. Ilona laughed and Geralt sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, calm down, Geralt, it's no different then the beds you share with various whores," she chided, and he flexed his jaw, nodding but would not meet her eye line. "Never in my days did I think the great Witcher Geralt would be so shy of human basic needs," she said and Geralt rolled his eyes.

"Forget I asked," he dismissed again, and she smiled but let it drop. Ciri showed up in the tavern hours later, the group ate together, trading travel stories.

"When did the pair of you start this?" Ciri asked and Jaskier looked to Ilona again.

"A year ago, I think Jaskier has been in love with me far longer than that, but I told him I don't do the whole love thing," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "It didn't work out so well for my parents, but he has been great company on the journey, albeit a bit too talkative," she said and Jaskier feigned offence, she smiled. "I thought it strange at first as well," she said, holding Geralt's gaze and he looked to her, trying to act surprised that she had read his expression. "Come on now, I noticed it the first time you saw us together, it was strange for you," she said and Geralt shrugged. "But the more I thought about it, the more I realized he made and kept me happy, why really dissect it for more than it was?" she asked and Ciri smiled at her.

"Life is short," Ciri said and Ilona laughed.

"That is yet to be seen if I've inherited the life span of my mother or father," she sighed and Ciri continued to smile.

"What of your father's relations?" Geralt asked.

"They found me, tried to entice me to go with them but they would not accept Jaskier," she said. "So, I would not go with them, it was a narrow escape, but we did it and now, we are constantly on the move just to keep them at bay," she said.

"What will you do if they find you? “Ciri asked and Ilona sighed.

"Honestly, I haven't thought that far yet," she admitted. "I should have but I haven't," she said with a shake of her head and Ciri nodded. "I suppose I will deal with it the best way I can when the time comes," she said. They spoke at length about the possibilities to come, the conversation soon winding down and Jaskier was the first off to bed, sore from his long ride on a donkey. Ilona was fidgeting after, as though she wanted to leave but did not want to disrespect Geralt nor Ciri.

"Go," Ciri said and both Geralt, as well as Ilona, looked to her.

"What?" Ilona asked and Ciri smiled.

"It is clear what you want, go, you will not insult me nor Geralt," she assured and Geralt watched as Ilona rose, finishing her drink.

"Till tomorrow then," she said and left the table, Geralt's gaze followed her as she disappeared upstairs.

"They seem happy with each other," Ciri said and Geralt grunted, drinking from his cup. "I think I will retire to bed as well but I think that one over there has fancied you the most tonight," she said, Geralt followed the direction she pointed and a heavily bosomed lady sat at the table, smiling at the Witcher. "Till tomorrow," she said, repeating Ilona and left Geralt at the table as well. He glanced at the woman, knowing full well he could have her bent over the bed he had rented upstairs and be having his way with her as fast as he wanted but something inside him didn't have interest in that. Instead, he rose from the table, downing his drink and retreated to his rented room by himself.

It was only when he laid down in the bed that he realized Ilona and Jaskier had rented the room adjacent to him. He closed his eyes as he listened to the moans, the groans, the whimpers, and the grunts, the slamming of the bed into the wall. He sighed and tried his hardest to find some semblance of peace in the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Geralt was up first, he didn't really sleep, to begin with, and was at the same table as the night before, drink in hand. He kept watch of the people passing by, the people entering the tavern, and the people working the tavern. He saw Ilona enter the tavern, her eyes roaming the room and she quickly made her way to the bar, ordering a drink. Grabbing it off the counter, she joined Geralt at the table and observed with him. He quickly appreciated how she did not expect conversation, she understood the beauty of silence and together they watched the room as it filled then emptied.

"What happened with Filavandrel?" Geralt asked at last and Ilona looked to him.

"He came, spoke to me, told me that my father never should have left their world and that I was to return," she said and Geralt studied her. "He said they had not been able to close the door that separated their world from that of what he said were filthy humans since my father left and now that he was dead, I was the last remaining piece," she stated and Geralt's eyebrows raised.

"Your father is dead?" he asked, and she nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "When?" he demanded.

"Long ago, shortly after I left as I told Ciri," she murmured with a shake of her shoulders and gazing into her drink. "Anyway, he told me I was to go with him and leave Jaskier behind, that the man was indecent for one of my blood," she said and smiled. "It almost made me happy to see how much he detested my interaction and involvement with him," she said with a smile on her face.

"So how did you escape?" he asked, and she looked up at him.

"Barely and with Jaskier's help," she said and Geralt nodded. "That's how I found Chiore," she said and sighed. "They still seek me though, no matter where I go, they have eyes on me," she stated. "Even now, there's one in the corner by the steps," She said and Geralt looked up quickly, his eyes falling to the location she stated. There sat a hooded figure, hanging over his drink but his purple eyes were on Ilona. "He won't try anything, not when I'm with you but they absolutely will try to capture me again," she assured. "And that will be my life, constantly on the run," she said.

"What will you do?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Keep running," she replied, and he nodded, his gaze on her but saying no more. He did not envy her life, he had been on the run for a good portion of his life and even now people chased him out of villages, it was a lonely life.

"How fortuitous of me to be seated at a table with the handsome and valiant Geralt," Jaskier's voice came and Geralt sighed, still just as annoying.

"Morning," Ilona said and Jaskier smiled at her, seating himself.

"Morning Ilona," he said. They greeted each other strangely for the way they had gone at each other the night before, almost as though they were trying to hide the fact that they had done it.

"Where is Ciri?" he asked and Geralt shrugged.

"She probably left," he said.

"Left? Where?" Ilona asked.

"Don't know," Geralt said and Ilona's expression softened, quickly frightening him.

"She leaves you?" she asked and Geralt's grip on his cup tightened. "She leaves you alone for how long?" she asked.

"I am capable on my own," he reminded, and Ilona nodded.

"I know this but still," she said, and he sighed, leaning back.

"Oh, you've upset him," Jaskier mused and Ilona, as well as Geralt, looked to him. "He does not like to share emotions, Ilona, he thinks he is above them," Jaskier said, rather resentfully and Ilona looked back at Geralt.

"I think we should stay, it would be mutually beneficial," She said and Geralt's eyebrows raised. "I could help you on your missions and you could keep me safe from Filavandrel's spies," she said and Geralt's eyes were hard, but she struck a spot in his heart. He was bound to this girl since her birth, she had been exceptional in his eyes since ten years old, he would not mind having her around but the bard on the other hand. "We will stay until she returns," Ilona offered.

"Do as you wish," he muttered, rising from the table and Ilona looked to Jaskier who smiled.

"I don't know how you do that, Ilona," he mused with a shake of his head and Ilona returned the smile.

"Do what?" she asked.

"You saw that, didn't you?" he asked, and Ilona shook her head. "Geralt almost smiled at you, in front of other people," he said, and Ilona laughed, shaking her head.

"You're cruel to him," she said, and he shrugged.

"You did not ride with him for as long as I did," he replied, drinking from his cup. "The man could not appreciate a good sonnet if it slapped him in the face," he muttered, and she sighed.

"You and your sonnets," she said, and he leaned into the table, holding her gaze.

"Of which you are the greatest muse for them," he reminded, and her skin grew red, he grinned at her.

"I'm going to check on him," she said, quickly rising from the table and going out the tavern door, Jaskier watched her leave. His eyes slid to the creature who had been staring at him since his arrival and he quickly finished his drink, following Ilona out the door. He had seen the creature before, and he wanted in no way to interact with them.


	9. Unavoidable Fate

Ilona was true to her word, procuring a horse for Jaskier and it was a noble steed indeed. Larger than Roach, black and with a star patch on its forehead. Jaskier half wondered how she had afforded him but with Ilona, questions were never to be asked. He was pleased as well that when they were going to retrieve Chiore, Ilona pulled herself up behind him and not Geralt, it was his waist her arms were around. As he rode, he relished the feeling of how close she was to him and he was careful with avoiding rocks as well as holes in the dirt road. As they neared the hill, a cry was heard overhead and he looked up, Chiore glided through the cloudy sky overhead. She had spotted them and was excited to see Ilona, much like a dog is happy to see their owner.

“She missed me,” Ilona mused and Jaskier gazed at the creature wearily, it was hard to feel affectionate for the beast. She had tried to kill him many times, almost jealous of his relationship with Ilona. The creature soared to the top of the hill and gracefully landed; the group rode forward. Ilona dismounted before Jaskier stopped the horse and strode quickly to her wyvern. The creature nuzzled her much like Roach did to Geralt and Ilona pet her scaled head. “What did you get up to while I was gone, hm?” Ilona murmured and Jaskier sighed, looking to Geralt. The man stared at the pair, almost proudly of Ilona and Jaskier wondered how much he felt for the girl, how deeply those emotions ran. “Well, let’s get on, the morning is nearly gone,” she said and pulled herself onto Chiore, the wyvern opened its large wingspan. Geralt and Jaskier quickly avoided them, as well as the tail. “Where is it we travel to?” she called to Geralt as the wyvern began to lift off the ground.

“Brugge!” he called, and she nodded, disappearing into the sky. Geralt gazed up at her as did Jaskier and soon she was a speck in the distance.

“And again, she is gone,” Jaskier muttered and Geralt glanced at him. He wondered how many days Jaskier would ride to catch up with her, only to have her leaving as soon as he arrived and how often it was merely chasing Ilona.

“I thought you enjoyed a cat and mouse game,” Geralt said gruffly as he pushed Roach into a walk and Jaskier smiled, his horse starting to walk.

“With you, it was different, I could keep up with you,” he said and shook his head. “But Ilona is a different breed, she is never happy when she lands and is often gone before I can catch up,” he said.

“Why follow her then,” Geralt demanded and Jaskier looked to him. After a moment, he dug into his shirt, pulling out a necklace and on the necklace was a ring, a silver ring.

“I’ve tied my life to her,” he explained and Geralt stared at the ring, not what he had expected. “So, I follow her wherever she goes because I am tied to her, much like you,” he muttered with a shake of his head. “Me, the bard of the ladies, tied to one and one that constantly has me on the chase for her,” he grunted and Geralt could not help the brief smile that played on his thin lips.

“Sounds perfect for you, takes longer for her to get sick of you!” he said, Jaskier’s head whipped around and his eyes stared at him angrily, Geralt pushed Roach into a trot, laughing inside.

<<<<<<>>>>>>>

They arrived in Brugge together, Geralt had spotted Chiore outside the village and his eyes sought Ilona out as much as Jaskier did. They dismounted their horses, housing them in the stable and went to the tavern, a sure bet to finding her. Geralt pushed in, ducking his head and his eyes quickly took in the room, she wasn’t there.

“She’s not here,” Geralt said as Jaskier stepped in behind him and Jaskier sighed.

“Fantastic,” the bard muttered and went to the bar, Geralt watched as he spoke with the woman behind it, she giggled as he worked his charm. “She was here,” Jaskier said, returning to Geralt. “The girl said she came, had a drink and a bit of food then left,” he said, his eyes gazing out the window. Geralt wondered how many times this had happened to Jaskier.

“What now,” Geralt said and Jaskier looked up at him, surprised to be asked.

“You’re asking me?” he questioned and Geralt shrugged as they left the tavern.

“She’s your wife,” he said and Jaskier crinkled his nose.

“I don’t like that term,” he said and Geralt rolled his eyes. “Neither does she, honestly,” he said and looked around the village. “Is there a seamstress nearby?” he asked and Geralt looked at him, confused. “She goes to the seamstress’,” he said and Geralt shook his head, still baffled. Jaskier sighed impatiently. “Her mother was a seamstress, she always pretends to have things to mend but, in the end, it's just comfort for her,” he said and Geralt nodded, still confused. “I don’t try to understand her, I just try to keep up with her,” Jaskier said, wandering down the road and after a moment, Geralt returned to the inn. He wasn’t going to chase after Ilona, he had a job to do and if she joined him, so be it. He got direction from the barkeep, told where to find his employer, and disappeared to obtain his job.

He returned to the tavern an hour later, the job in hand and a sizable coin purse promised. He quickly saw Ilona and Jaskier at a table already, he ordered a drink before heading over.

“You found her,” Geralt said as he sat across from them and Jaskier smiled briefly then looked to Ilona. It was then Geralt noticed she had scratches on her face, her hair was slightly dishevelled, and she looked worse for wear. “What happened,” he said, feeling his grip tighten on his cup and his shoulders tense.

“It was Morthil,” she muttered.

“He’s still alive?” Geralt asked, surprised. Last, he had seen him, he had been on the pointier end of Filavandrel’s sword.

“Somehow,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders. “He’s been hunting me since the last village,” she said and shook her head. “He caught me off guard or I would have taken him down,” she said.

“Is he still here,” Geralt demanded, looking around the tavern.

“Probably in the village still but you won’t find him here, he’s too much of a coward,” she said and Geralt looked back at her. “I need to get back to Chiore,” she said, rising from the table and Geralt saw Jaskier grab her hand.

“You cannot go out there alone, can she Geralt?” he asked, his eyes falling on the Witcher.

“I don’t like to agree with him but he’s right,” he said.

“I can take him,” she promised and Geralt nodded.

“That’s not a doubt in my mind,” he said and rose from the table, Jaskier followed. “But we have a job to do,” he said, downing his drink and waited as Ilona passed by him, following her out the door.

Ilona was an added benefit to the job Geralt had to complete; without her, it would have taken him longer. He admired a lot about her in fact, but he would never admit it. He watched as she landed Chiore and dismounted, Jaskier fawned over her like a lovesick pup. He sighed, shaking his head and taking the beasts to head they had slain, tying it to his saddle.

“Geralt!” Ilona called and Geralt looked over his shoulder as she walked towards him. “Jaskier and I are leaving,” she said, and he looked back to the saddle, he knew she would. He knew long before she knew that this would happen, and it pained him in a new way he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Do what you need to,” he said, and she paused behind him.

“Are you going to be okay?” she asked, and he had to smile, the ignorance of youth.

“I think I will be able to handle myself,” he assured, turning back and she smiled.

“Of course, I’m sorry,” she said with a shake of her head. She stepped closer to him and he froze as she rested a hand on his chest, kissing his pale cheek littered with stubble. “I know we’ll see each other again,” she said, and he nodded, they couldn’t avoid it if they tried. She turned back to Jaskier, Geralt watched them converse, a slight argument broke out between them and she mounted her wyvern, taking off. Geralt watched her and then looked to Jaskier as he rode up to him.

“I tried to convince her to ride with me,” he explained and Geralt nodded.

“You’ll never survive her,” he stated and Jaskier smiled.

“Oh trust me, I know but that’s half the fun, until we meet again, Geralt!” he called as he pushed the new horse into a trot and took off down the road, Geralt shook his head. He enjoyed his freedom too much to ever want what Jaskier had and he did not envy the bard at all.

He mounted Roach and as he pulled her around to the road, his eyes caught sight of a figure running through the woods. Morthil. He paused, debating giving chase but realized the elf spy would have ways to avoid capture. He pushed Roach into a trot and returned to town to retrieve payment for his work. The purse was handed over for the head and at the tavern, Geralt divided the coin into separate purses. He owed Ilona for two jobs and he would be sure to give it to her the next time they found each other again, an unavoidable fate.


	10. Sleep and Revelations

Geralt winced as the soot hit his eyes, his brow sweat from the immensity of heat, and the flames of the fire licked the sky. He crouched down, trying to evade the smoke and covered his mouth with the crook of his arm, his eyes trying to focus on the limp figure ahead. He had climbed the stairs quickly when he had seen the wyvern circling overhead and the flames that burst from the earth. He looked to Morthil who stood over the figure and the elf spy quickly sensed his presence, looking back.

"Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf," he snarled and Geralt remained where he was. "How tiring to find you once again at her heels," he stated and turned to face him head-on. "So what now? You will slay me?" he asked and Geralt felt his fingers itch to take the handle of his sword but he refrained. "She denied the family of which gave her the abilities she used so willingly, she would not come back with me and if she did not come back with me, you know as well as I do that it was my head upon a stake," he growled and Geralt stood, at last, willing himself to deal with the heat nevermind the bite of smoke at his throat.

"So you killed her," he stated and Morthil looked down at the crumpled figure of Ilona, her brown hair cast around her.

"No, I did not kill her but she will not wake for any," he said and looked back to Geralt. "She sleeps," he said and Geralt looked to Ilona now. He saw her chest rise and fall with breath. "I will take her back to Filavandrel and he will reward me greatly," he said.

"For a sleeping bounty?" he asked and it was clear Morthil had not though the plan through, that he had made missteps out of haste.

"She is alive," He said and Geralt nodded.

"She is," he agreed as he stepped forward, eyeing the circle of flames and deciding the likelihood of surviving. "Where is Jaskier?" he asked and Morthil's expression immediately was filled with anger.

"That human was nowhere to be seen, as all humans a coward in the face of danger," he mocked and Geralt nodded. Jaskier was still a day out riding Geralt figured, he had not yet caught up and he was counting on him not catching up for some time, it would make the job at hand easier. With a final decision, Geralt stepped through the flames and patted at the bit that singed his pants but otherwise he survived. He stood now before Morthil who though an elf, stood shorter than him and the elf's hand was quick to his sword. Geralt drew him and circled the creature who was like a scared prey with the predator closing in.

"You will not survive this," Geralt said and Morthil laughed.

"Neither shall you," he promised and he was the first to strike, Geralt was quick to deflect the strike. Back and forth they parried, perfectly matched to each other's blade. If Jaskier hadn't arrived then, clearly not as far out as Geralt had calculated, if Jaskier had called out in objection then 64/+Geralt might have been fighting a lot longer but he caught Morthil off guard, the blade at his neck.

"Kill me and there will just be another after me, she will never be safe and you cannot be everywhere at all times, Witcher," Morthil snarled and Geralt was quick, the blade sliced across the supple skin of the neck. Morthil gripped it as his blood ran through his fingers, he dropped to his knees and gurgled on his blood, falling now to the ground. Geralt stared down at him for a moment then looked to Ilona who still slept and he sighed, replacing his sword in its sheath. He crouched down, inspecting her and finding no life-threatening wounds, scooped her in his arms. He walked again through the flames, ignoring the cry of Chiore and looked to Jaskier. "She needs to see a sorceress," he said and Jaskier nodded, his fingers stroked Ilona's cheek, Geralt saw the tenderness he held for her quickly. "Take her to Ellander, find Yennefer," he instructed and Jaskier's eyes flew to his. "Go," he urged and Jaskier sighed, taking the crumpled body of his love. Geralt watched as Jaskier gently laid her body on the horse and then mounted himself. Jaskier quickly rode down the hill the way he came and Geralt looked back to the flames, the fallen body of Morthil. He mounted Roach and followed after Jaskier, the wyvern casting a shadow over both of them.

<<<<<<>>>>>>>>

They arrived in Ellander days later, stopping only for rest and Jaskier would lay Ilona's sleeping form gently on the ground, taking his place beside her. As they neared Ellander, Jaskier seemed more on the edge and Geralt assumed it was the possibility of running into Nenneke, the head of the Temple of Melitele. She had a fond disdain for the bard and Jaskier had never enjoyed her company either. The poplar trees running alongside the road soon signalled they were near and the gate rose before them, open. They passed through and Geralt looked around, it still looked the same. He dismounted his horse, taking Ilona from Jaskier and they walked to the temple, Ilona draped in Geralt's arms.

"Geralt?" a voice came and Geralt turned, Ciri stood. Her crystal eyes fell to what he carried and she gasped. "What happened?" she questioned, rushing forward and inspecting Ilona.

"Morthil," he said and she looked up at him.

"Is she..." she trailed and pressed a hand against her cheek. "No, she still lives," she murmured.

"You must take her to Nenneke," she urged and Geralt glanced at the temple.

"I was thinking Yennefer," he stated and Ciri shook her head.

"Yennefer is not here, Nenneke is her only chance," she stated and moved towards the temple, expecting Geralt to follow. He did at last and Jaskier trailed far behind. They entered the temple and Ciri led him to Nenneke who was instructing a priestess. She looked up first at Ciri then her eyes fell at the pair that followed her and she smiled.

"Geralt of Rivia, you've returned," she said and then her eyes fell to the Ilona. "Not with empty hands though," she said and her eyes roamed behind him, seeing Jaskier. "Again that pesky bard," she said, clicking her tongue and shaking her head. "What do you bring to me, Geralt?" she demanded, moving towards him and inspecting Ilona.

"She was put under some type of Elven spell," he said and she looked up at him.

"Elven spell? And you bring her here?" she demanded.

"I was looking for Yennefer," he said and she sighed, shaking her head.

"That girl has wandered off yet again, she will be of no use to you, come, come," she ushered, bringing them to an empty cot that laid against the stone wall and Geralt followed, gently resting Ilona on it. "She is healthy, there has been no other harm to her, that is good," she murmured and then looked to Geralt. "Go, I will make sure she is taken care of," she commanded and after a long look at Ilona, he followed instructions. Ciri guided him and Jaskier out of the temple to the street.

"What happened?" she asked, looking to Geralt first and then to Jaskier.

"You should ask her husband," he grunted, nodding to Jaskier and then went to Roach, leading her to the stables.

"Husband?" Ciri asked, her eyes falling on Jaskier who laughed nervously. "You married?" she demanded and Jaskier sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"We are tied to each other," he said.

"You married," she repeated.

"I wouldn't call it marriage per se," he rambled and Ciri closed the distance between them, taking the necklace from his shirt. She held the silver ring in her fingers and Jaskier gazed down at it.

"Well yes, there's that," he admitted.

"Where were you when she was getting attacked by Morthil?" she asked and Jaskier looked to his horse.

"She refuses to ride with me," he said. "Instead she rides that damned beast," he uttered, pointing to the Wyvern that circled far enough above to avoid detection and Ciri stared at it. "So she's always ahead of me and I have to catch up," he said.

"Why not ride with her?" she asked and Jaskier laughed.

"I would rather ride with Geralt then ride with Ilona on that wretched thing," he grunted and Ciri looked again at the Wyvern. "When I arrived, Geralt was already there and killed Morthil," he said.

"Killed him?" she asked and Jaskier nodded. "There will be retaliation for that," she murmured and looked to Geralt as he returned. "Nenneke will heal her," she said, her eyes returning to Jaskier and he nodded. "Come, you both must be hungry," she encouraged, leading them away.

<<<<>>>>>>

Nenneke found Geralt later as he drank with Jaskier and she paused by the table, her eyes warily on Jaskier.

"I think I will go fetch another drink," Jaskier said departing the table and Nenneke sat across from Geralt.

"She will survive," she started and Geralt nodded, he did not doubt that. Ilona was defiant and stubborn. "But she will not leave this without scars," she said.

"Scars?" Geralt asked he had seen no physical wound upon her.

"Not scars that are seen by the eye but scars that are felt by the heart," she explained. "The place where she was sent during her sleep, it is not a place I would ever venture travel," she said.

"What do you mean," Geralt demanded and she sighed.

"The charm she was put under was not a kind charm, it was to hold her prisoner until she was brought to the destination," she said and then paused, gazing at Geralt. "I must ask, what is the nature of your relationship with this girl?" she asked.

"She is bound to me as I am bound to her," he said and Nenneke nodded, understanding.

"You have come to me before with a child of surprise," she reminded. "This one seems different though," she said, cocking her head to the side. "There seems to be more affection shared towards her," she said.

"I don't know what you mean," Geralt said, desperate to change the topic but Nenneke only smiled.

"Do not let her put blinders upon you, Geralt, it is all too easy to fall to the charms of a woman," she said and rose. "Especially one as beautiful as her," she said and left Geralt seated at the table, Jaskier soon returned.

"What did she say?" Jaskier pestered and Geralt looked up at him.

"She will survive," he said and Jaskier blew out a stream of breath, relief washing over his face. "But not without scars," he finished and drank from his cup, standing. "I'm going to see Ciri," he said and departed the tavern, leaving Jaskier with his mouth agape.


	11. The Lonely Witcher

It was twenty-four hours before the spell was properly lifted, bringing Ilona to a conscious level and Jaskier was at her side when she did finally come to.

"Jaskier?" she murmured and Jaskier jumped from his slumped position, wiping at the drool on his chin.

"Ilona, you're awake," he said as he gripped her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Where was I? It was awful," she muttered, and her head fell back on the pillow. "There were these creatures, they paced in front of me like they couldn't wait to take a bite out of me, and I was in some sort of...cage," she whispered and Jaskier kissed her knuckles again.

"It was a dream, you are safe now and always were," he promised, and she nodded, wearily.

"Morthil," she whispered and Jaskier nodded.

"Dead," he said, and she looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"There will be more of them, Jaskier, they will not stop just because Morthil is dead," she warned and he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers.

"Shhh, Ilona," he whispered, and she smiled. "Geralt is here," he said, and she looked around.

"Well not here but he is here, he is with Ciri right now," he explained.

"Ciri is here as well?" she asked and Jaskier nodded. "Can you fetch them?" she pleaded, and he hesitated but rose from the chair, wincing in pain as his muscles stretched. He left the temple and sought both Ciri as well as Geralt. Ciri was quickly behind him as she hurried to reach the temple and Geralt seemed to be as much in a rush, surprising Jaskier. They burst into the temple, earning the disdained looks of the priestess' and Ciri crouched down to Ilona.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, and Ilona sighed.

"Tired," she replied and Ciri nodded with understanding. "Jaskier told me you killed Morthil?" she asked looking at Geralt who nodded. "Thank you," she said, and he nodded again.

"What were you doing on that hill?" he asked, and Ilona sighed.

"It’s a tale that can only be told over a drink," She said and Geralt glanced at the nearby priestess. "I don't think they would be happy," he said, and she smiled.

"Perhaps not but that's not my concern," she said and began to rise from the bed, Jaskier rushed to help her up.

"Easy," he whispered and Geralt was easily confused by how he felt seeing Jaskier's arm around her waist, his lips inches from her neck. She steadied herself and smiled.

“Let’s go,” she said and headed off, ignoring the priestess’ call. The others followed her and found their way into the area where the priestess’ gathered to eat. Geralt gazed around the room and quickly looked back, hearing Ilona’s raised voice. “What do you mean you do not have any mead?” she demanded, and he sighed. “Well what do you have then?” she asked. “Honey tea?

What will that do for me?” she asked, Geralt came alongside her and leaned on the counter.

“We’ll take four,” he said and soon they were provided with four drinks, he carried them back with Ilona. They sat at the table and Ilona sighed, peering with distrust at the drink. “So how did you end up on the hill,” he reminded, and she looked up.

“Well, it was really all Jaskier’s fault,” she said and Jaskier balked, drink in his puffed cheeks. He swallowed hard.

“My fault? I told you not to take the short cut!” he exclaimed, and she grinned.

“You did, you’re right,” she agreed with a nod then looked at Geralt horrified. “What about Chiore?” she asked.

“That beast is fine, trust me,” Jaskier promised. “Followed us all the way here,” he muttered, and Ilona smiled.

“Good, thank you,” she said and sighed. “Well, I knew Morthil would be on our tail and I also knew on the other side of the mountains was some sort of semblance of safety,” she said. “What I didn’t know was that Morthil had realized that too and sought to cut us off halfway, which obviously he did,” she said.

“Why did you get off the wyvern?” Geralt asked and she sighed.

“Clouds,” she said, and his eyebrows raised in question. “The day I chose to take the shortcut was a very cloudy day and I couldn’t see below me, I kept flying her lower and lower, but it didn’t matter. I found the hill somehow, the one you found me on, figured it was safe landing and easy enough to see across from there,” she explained and Geralt nodded.

“Why didn’t that beast protect you?” Jaskier asked.

"Fire, Morthil cast some sort of fire spell that spooked her off and left me to defend for myself,” she said. “She didn’t go far though and tried to return but the fire warded her off,” she said with a shrug. “Before I could pull my sword on Morthil, he cast that nasty spell on me,” she muttered with a shake of her head. “Why did you bring me here though?” she asked, looking up at Geralt.

“Yennefer,” he stated.

“That horrible bitch, why would you bring me to her?” she commanded and Geralt sighed.

“She is a sorceress,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I still don’t trust her,” she muttered. Ciri was called away by a priestess, Jaskier disappeared to explore and Ilona was left with Geralt.

“You made a foolish decision,” he said at last and she gazed at him.

“Who are you? My father?” she questioned.

“No but I think it’s obvious,” he said.

“And you’ve never made a foolish decision?” she asked and the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips made it obvious he had. “Exactly,” she said. “I would have had him if that asshole hadn’t used his magic,” she muttered.

“You have that ability,” he said, and she looked up at him.

“Do I?” she asked, sincerely confused and Geralt shrugged.

“You're half-elf,” he said, and she nodded in realization.

“I am, aren’t I,” she murmured, staring off into the distance. “I’m going to ask…someone about that,” she said and Geralt realized she had no one to ask these questions to.

“The priestess may be able to help you,” he offered, and she looked up at him, studying his face.

“You think?” she asked, surprised that Geralt had any interest in offering advice and he nodded. “I’m going to ask them then,” she said getting up from the table and Geralt watched as she drank from her cup, finishing the honey water. She winced as she pulled it from her lips and shook her head. “No human should have to drink that, ever,” she said and slammed the cup down, leaving the table.

<<<<>>>>>

The departure from Ellander was hasty and in the night. Both Geralt and Ciri argued with her, even Jaskier but he knew better and didn’t put up much argument. It was null and void once she mounted the wyvern, there’d be no changing her mind.

“Geralt, I expect I’ll see you in another five years,” she said with a teasing grin and he sighed but nodded.

“Here,” he said and tossed her the purse of coin he had set aside, she caught it.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“Your pay for the two jobs,” he said, and she smiled, tying the purse to her belt.

“Right, thanks,” she said and looked to Jaskier. “Last chance, Jask,” she offered and nodded behind her, indicating for him to get on. Jaskier glanced over at Ciri who smiled encouragingly, and he sighed.

“Why not,” he muttered, and Ilona’s face lit up, helping him up on the beast. Chiore made some sort of noise in resentment but Ilona only stroked her comfortingly, the beast settled. Jaskier clung to Ilona and it caused Geralt to smile. “I am glad I still bring you humor, Geralt,” Jaskier shouted and Ilona laughed.

“Until next time!” she called, and they were off, Jaskier screaming the entire time the best rose into the air.

“Do you think you’ll see her again?” Ciri asked and Geralt looked to her.

“It seems I can’t get rid of her,” he muttered and made his way to the stables.

“Oh, come on now, it is clear you hold affections for her,” she chided, and he remained silent as he walked. “Even Nenneke has seen it,” she said, and he paused for a minute, looking over his shoulder.

“And what does Nenneke say about it?” he asked in a near mocking tone, Ciri stopped as he stopped.

“She says you are like all other men that your blindness to beauty will get you in trouble,” she stated, and he eyed her.

“Hmm,” he muttered and turned back to the stable, continuing his path.

“So, you do admit you fancy her?” Ciri demanded following him and Geralt shook his head in aggravation, he entered the stable. “Why can you not just admit it, Geralt?” she asked.

“What is it to you what I fancy?” he questioned, looking down at her harshly and she shirked back slightly. “Ciri,” he began but she shook her head.

“I only ask because I care about you, Geralt, and she is a wildfire waiting to burn everything in her way down to the ground,” she said and Geralt stared at her. “But you always were attracted to fire, weren’t you? Yennefer, Ilona…” she said. "You loved anything that could burn you," she murmured.

"Ciri," he began but she shook her head.

"All I am asking of you Geralt is to be careful, do not be so blinded by her that you run into danger without seeing the whole picture," she advised and he nodded after a moment. She smiled and stepped back. "I will stay here a bit longer, I am learning many things from the priestess'," she said. "I am sure we will meet again though, Geralt of Rivia," she said with a smirk on her face and he smiled.

"We will," he agreed and watched as she headed back to the temple, he mounted Roach.

“Just you and me Roach,” he muttered, ducking as he rode him out of the stables.

“Geralt of Rivia!” Nenneke’s voice shouted as she headed to the gate and he winced, turning Roach to face her. Her old face seen by the dim light of the torches.“I will ask you not to bring your troubles to my doorstep again,” she said, and he gazed down at her. “You only bring trouble when you come and I have had enough for my lifetime,” she said and he nodded, turning Roach back to the road. He had heard that before and Ellander was no different. He passed under the gate, journeying off to find another job and more coin to fill his purse.


	12. Dwarven Steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some light sexual content in this chapter but nothing graphic (at least I don't consider it graphic).

"Never," Jaskier whispered, hovering over Ilona in their rented bed and she smiled up at him, stroking his face. She brought his lips to hers and they kissed tenderly.

"Promise?" she asked, and he nodded.

"I promise," he agreed, and she kissed him once more.

"Come, rest with me," She urged and turned, he laid beside her. He wrapped his arms around her narrow frame and clutched her tightly to his naked form. She had asked him if he would ever leave her for another and he had promised he wouldn't. There wasn't a day he could imagine being by anyone else's side and though it disturbed him greatly due to his reputation, there was something inside him that was loyal to a fault with her. "My mother told me of a land with dragons, basilisks, creatures of horror but she told me that one day there would be a knight, a white knight that would rescue me," she murmured and then laughed to herself. "I always thought it Geralt, but I've come to think that perhaps she meant you," she said and Jaskier smiled, kissing her bare shoulder.

"You do most of the rescuing, my love," he whispered, and he saw a smile upon her lips, the dimple in her cheek.

"I do, don't I?" she asked, and he nodded, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Well, account that to my stubbornness and obstinance," she said, and he smiled.

"Oh, I do," He vowed, and she laughed quietly. They were silent for some time, he thought she had fallen asleep, but the clearing of her thought startled him.

"Do you ever think of family, Jask?" she questioned.

"Mine?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Ours," she said, and he paused for a moment, his eyes staring across the room. He pulled away from her slightly to give her room to roll on her back and her purple eyes gazed into his. "Have you ever thought of settling down and producing our own line of brats?" she asked as she reached up and stroked his cheek, stubble appeared since this morning's shave.

"To be honest?" he asked, and she nodded, it was all she asked of him. "Never," he said with a gentle shake of his head and she smiled.

"Neither have I," she agreed, and he smiled. "That is for women who wish to stay at home, women who wish to mend shirts and sweep floors, I am not that woman," she denied.

"That, my love, is the understatement of the century," he said and kissed her, tickling her side. She laughed loudly, squirming beneath his touch and he continued, slyly pulling himself over her until he captured her between each arm. "Though I am sure your children would be beautiful and brave just like their mother," he assured, and she settled with a smile on her face.

"And annoying but talented like their father," she said, and he smiled, kissing her tenderly. The kiss grew deeper, needier and her grip on his shoulders pushed him lower.

<<<<>>>>>

Ilona sat upon her wyvern, Jaskier at her back, he had become more confident and Chiore more receptive of him as the days went on. Ilona had not told him where they were travelling but Jaskier had learned to put his trust in her, that she would not lead him haphazardly into danger. It was only when she began to circle Chiore over an area that he understood where they were.

"Ilona! That is Vergen!" he shouted over her shoulder and she nodded.

"I am well aware!" she called back and then proceeded to guide Chiore to land further from the populated area.

"It is a land of dwarves!" he exclaimed, and she smiled. Chiore gently landed near a set of trees and Ilona dismounted, waiting on Jaskier. "Is this where you intended to come?" he asked, and she nodded.

"It is," she agreed and pet Chiore before the creature took off with a screech.

"They are not the friendliest of creatures," he said, and she looked at him.

"If they scare you, Jaskier, feel free to stay behind," she said. "But I need a sword," she explained and walked forward. He stared at her, debating for a moment on what to do but finally with a growl, launched forward after her. She smiled as he walked beside her. "Wise man," she said, and he rolled his eyes.

"Not sure wise is the correct term for me," he muttered. "You are aware of their dislike of elves, correct?" he asked, and she glanced over at him she was not. "They do not like your kind," He said, and she shrugged.

"It is lucky then that I am only half-elf," she said, and he sighed. He did not doubt in his mind that he would fight and die beside her, but he was hoping it was not this day.

<<<<>>>>>

Jaskier stood behind Ilona nervously, hands clasped before him and his eyes shifting around the room at the other dwarves. One named Yarpen Zigrin, who claimed to be a leader of some sort, sat across from Ilona.

"So, tell me, girl, why have you come to Vergen?" the dwarf demanded, and Ilona studied his features, his long beard.

"I need a sword," she said, and he stared at her, then burst out into bawdy laughter. Jaskier shook his head.

"Please do not do that," he murmured, backing away from Ilona slightly. She sat calmly, watching the group as they shared laughter and jokes at her expense. They, at last, calmed and Yarpen looked to her.

"And what does a wee girl like you need a sword for?" he asked, leaned forward on one elbow and his hand on his knee. "Do you even know of which side to point with?" he asked and Jaskier saw the movement before Yarpen. Her dagger from her hip was drawn, twirled in her fingers and slammed into his long, proud beard pinning him to the table.

"I believe I do," she said, and he looked to his beard, then to her. He dislodged himself from the dagger and gazed at its blade, its handle.

"This is elven work," he snarled and looked at her, as though he had seen her for the first time. "You are an elf!" he shouted and quickly hands were on weapons, Jaskier stepped forward.

"Courageous dwarfs, she is only half-elf," he assured and Yarpen growled.

"That is no better!" he shouted and Jaskier looked to Ilona who remained still, calm. It was occasions like this she reminded him most of Geralt and he thought if the Witcher could have children, she would have easily been one of his own.

"How is that not better?" she asked. "I am half-human, half-elf," she said and Yarpen narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who were your parents, girl?" he demanded.

"My mother was Princess Rozalia and my father was Aolis of the House Feleaorn of the White Ships," she declared, and the dwarf nearly choked on his mead as he drank from his cup.

"House Feleaorn of the White Ships?" he snapped, and she nodded, remaining calm. "So, you are a relation of Filavandrel aén Fidháil?" he demanded, and she nodded again. The dwarf stared at her, his eyes narrowed, and leaned across the table. "And what does a descendent of Filavandrel aén Fidháil want with a dwarven made weapon?" he rumbled.

"To defend me against, Filavandrel aén Fidháil," she said, and he stared at her, as though he did not believe her.

"Why would one of his blood be against him?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"Why not?" she questioned, and he growled, slamming his fist on the table causing the mugs to jump.

"Girl, if you don't start giving answers you'll be carried out of here on the blade of my axe," he warned, and she sighed.

"I was raised in this world by parents who wanted nothing to do with their parents, they did not want me to be royalty nor elf and now that they are gone, I am hunted," she said. "I have no intentions of going willingly," she said, and the dwarf fell quiet again, he stood up.

"If Filavandrel aén Fidháil came here to our doorstep," he began, and she smiled.

"I would kill him with whatever blade you provided," she retorted, and the dwarf nodded, stroking his long beard.

"Come," he beckoned, and she rose, Jaskier went to follow. "Not you, dandelion," he chastised and Jaskier stopped, looking to Ilona.

"Stay here," she said and followed Yarpen out of the inn. Jaskier stared after her and then looked to the surrounding dwarves who all stared back at him, he suddenly wished he had waited back at the trees.

<<<<>>>>>

Jaskier had procured a lute, strumming its strings and singing songs of Ilona's deeds, much as he did for Geralt. The dwarves sat around listening as they drank from their cups and their feet up on tables, listening to the stories.

"Wait a minute," one of the dwarves said leaning forward rather sloppily and Jaskier's fingers paused over the strings. "You were here before," he said, pointing at him and nodding. "But you weren't with the girl," He said with a shake of his head and looked to his tablemate who seemed to be sparked with the same realization.

"Aye, he was," he said. "You were here with that Witcher," he said and Jaskier smiled nervously, not remembering what terms Geralt left on.

"Geralt of Rivia," he stated.

"That's the name," he agreed. "Sing the song you wrote for him," He said and leaned back, Jaskier stared.

"The song?" he asked.

"Aye!" he announced as he looked around the room at his fellow dwarves who had the same look of recognition on their faces. "Toss a coin for your Witcher!" he started to chant and soon the others joined in, singing along. Jaskier smiled with relief and his shoulders straightened, proud his songs had made a mark. He started strumming that tune and sung the lyrics, the tavern soon filled with the dwarves singing it back. As the song came to an end, Jaskier turned with a lute in hand and stopped short seeing Ilona in the doorway with her arms crossed, a smile on her face. "Toss a coin to your Witcher, a friend of humanity," he finished, and the dwarves all raised their cups in applause. Ilona stood and walked over to him.

"Singing the praises of Geralt and not me, how dare you," she said standing in front of him and he smiled.

"I'm going to pay for that, aren't I," he mused, and she nodded.

"Oh yes," she agreed and turned to face Yarpen, Jaskier took note of the new sword on her bag. It was large, the handle glinted with a gem and it could rival Geralt's own in Jaskier's opinion. "Yarpen, your kindness is unrivalled," she stated. "I do not wish to impede further, my bard and I will be on our way," she said.

"Come now, I can't turn a friend of The Witcher and enemy of Filavandrel aén Fidháil away without a proper meal and rest," he declared and Jaskier looked in amazement at her, how quickly she had turned foe to friend.

"Your kindness is appreciated," she said and Yarpen smiled. She took a seat at the table of dwarves and after a minute, Jaskier followed her. They spent the night among the company of dwarves, trading stories, and enjoying the food.

Hours later, Jaskier and Ilona were given a room. Jaskier fell into the bed sighing happily and stared at the ceiling, feeling content. Ilona was on him like a predator on prey and he yelped, she smacked him across the face.

"What the fuck!" he yelled, grabbing his face and staring at her, she had a broad smile.

"I told you that you'd pay," she said, and he growled, rolling her on her back. They wrestled back and forth for dominance, hair pulled, smacks to the face. By the time Jaskier had her pinned to the bed, of which he was very sure she had allowed, he was desperate for her cunny. He pressed her to the bed with one elbow and worked his pants with the other, struggling with hers. She laughed at him which only enraged him more and untied the breeches, tugging them down. His face was in between her legs, her moaning filling the room and her nails buried in his hair, she begged for more. He pulled away roughly, pulling himself out and without ceremony, slammed into her. She whimpered, digging her head back into the pillows and he smiled, lifting one leg so it was draped over his shoulder.

"Who's paying now?" he grunted, and she looked up at him, a smile on her face. She reached up and clasped hold of the ring on his necklace that was banging against his chest, pulling his lips to hers.

"Who's doing all the work?" she asked, and he narrowed his eyes at her, slamming harder. She moaned and he smiled.

<<<<<>>>>>>>

The morning came quickly, Jaskier groaned as she woke him early and he rose obediently, knowing she would easily leave him behind. They made their way out of the tavern, into the village and through the gates. They stood at the tree line where she had left her wyvern and she put her fingers to her lips, whistling the call. Within moments the screech of the wyvern was heard, it glided down to land before them and she smiled, cradling the creature's head in her hands.

"You ride this thing?" a voice came, and Ilona spun on her heel, she eyed Yarpen.

"I do," she said, and he stared at the creature, he seemed impressed.

"I kill these beasts," he said, and she smiled.

"Many do," she agreed. "I did not want to overstay my welcome," she said and Yarpen, his eyes still on the creature, shook his head.

"Your welcome has no end," he said, and he looked back at Ilona. "You are enemy to Filavandrel aén Fidháil and so you are a friend to us," he said and looked to Jaskier. "As well as your dandelion there," he said and Jaskier forced a smile, though he did not appreciate the name.

"Thank you, if I had a home, the same would be said for you," she assured.

"The sword I gave you," he began and Jaskier's eyes flew to the sword on her back, it glinted brilliantly in the morning sun. "It will do well enough to defend you, but it will need armour to properly do its job," he said and Jaskier's eyes went to the other dwarves that were walking from the wall. In their arms they carried armour and Jaskier admired it as Yarpen took it in his hands. Chain mail glinted in the sun and it was clear it was made of dwarven-steel.

"This is kind of you," she said, reaching for it and Yarpen handed it to her willingly. She removed her sword, handing it to Jaskier, and slid the chain mail over her head, it fit her like a glove. Yarpen looked at her approvingly and Jaskier swore he saw a slight enamoured look in his eyes as well.

"All we ask in return that when you, at last, slay Filavandrel aén Fidháil that you bring us a souvenir," he declared, and Ilona glanced up at him.

"Such as?" she asked and Yarpen shrugged.

"A head would be nice," he said, and Ilona smiled.

"Would it now," she mused and put her hand to him, he shook it. "I promise I will bring you a souvenir of some sort," she assured and Yarpen smiled.

"Farewell, Ilona, and may we meet on the same sides," he said, and she nodded, watching as the dwarf group retreated to the wall.

"Will you bring him the head?" Jaskier asked, stepping up beside her and she shrugged as she took her sword back.

"If I do not keep it for myself," she said and Jaskier stared at her as she mounted the Wyvern. "Are you coming?" she asked and Jaskier closed his mouth, nodding as he broke from his stare. He climbed on the back and clutched Ilona's hips. The beast lifted from the ground and the city of Vergen became a mere speck in the landscape.


	13. You Will End This

She left him, sometime in the night she had slipped from the warmth of the bed and dressed, disappearing into the shadows of darkness. Jaskier rose the next morning, stirring as the sun basked him in its warmth and his eyes blinked open, he gazed across at the empty space where she had laid the night before. He struggled with it at first, sometimes she would venture into the village in the early hours of the morning to observe its people but this time felt different, this time everything she owned was gone including her new sword. He sat up on his elbows and looked around the room, studying it to see what else was gone. He threw back the covers and dressed hastily, trying to not stumble over his feet as he rushed out the door. He trotted down the steps and fell against the bar's counter.

"The girl I was here with last night, did she leave?" he asked the surprised bartender and the man put up a finger to him, for him to pause. He reached beneath the counter and handed him a piece of folded parchment.

"Gave me a coin to present this to the man who asked for her this morning," he said and Jaskier gazed at him then to the letter, slowly unfolding it. He made his way to a table, dropping into the chair that creaked beneath his weight and he read her words with disbelief, read them twice in fact.

_"Jaskier, I have not been honest with you and I apologize like a coward in this letter. My intentions were always to do this on my own, I would never put you into harm’s way nor would I have you as a distraction, which is what you would be. Please do not look for me, you won't find me. Seek Geralt instead, he will need you more then I will. My love for you as always does not need to be said because you know how deep it runs. May we meet again and when we do, I shall be free from their grip. Love, Ilona,"_

He dropped the letter to the table and stared into the distance, only looking up when a cup was slid on to the table.

"She also paid me a coin to deliver this to you, said you would need it and she appears to be right," the barkeeper said as Jaskier stared at him and the bard nodded, distractedly. The bartender moved off and Jaskier wrapped his fingers around the cup, lifting it to his lips. The liquid ran down his throat, its warmth burrowing in his belly but it did nothing to fill the void of her presence. He knew when he woke, she was gone but now, reading it for himself it felt real. To know that the entire time he had been with her, that this was her intention and that all the plans they made together were for nought. He sighed, finishing his mead and standing, he walked to the burning fire as he crumpled the letter. He tossed it into the flames and watched as it quickly burned, tears biting at the corner of his eyes. He took a breath and then left the inn.

"You Jaskier?" a man gruffly asked and Jaskier looked over his shoulder at a stocky, short man.

"I am," He said, and the man pulled forward the horse he had with him.

"This is for you, girl paid a pretty coin to have it delivered, been waiting out here for an hour in this bloody cold," he bemoaned and Jaskier hesitantly took the horse, watching the man hobble off cursing under his breath. He looked up at the horse, a beautiful black steed but this time no star upon its head. He sighed, mounting the horse and headed out of the village, he would seek Geralt as she had said. Where he was, Jaskier had no clue but he would ask at every tavern he stopped, eventually finding him.

<<<<<>>>>>>

Jaskier had found him, he was off fighting another wretched beast for coin and Jaskier waited at the tavern, knowing he would return when he was finished. As the afternoon hours waned, the door swung open and Jaskier looked up, Geralt stalked through. The Witcher gazed around and his eyes fell upon Jaskier, they stared at each other for a long moment. While Geralt did not look pleased to see him as always, there was still an ember of curiosity. He ordered a drink and carried it over to the table Jaskier sat at.

"Where is she," he muttered.

"Lovely to see you too, Geralt," Jaskier greeted and Geralt sighed annoyed. "She left me," he said and Geralt's eyebrows raised.

"Left you?" he asked. "That's unusual," he said.

"Well apparently that was her plan the entire time, she was just using me for company," he mumbled, drinking from his cup and slamming it down.

"Where did she go?" he asked and Jaskier glanced back over at him.

"To finish Filavandrel aén Fidháil," he said and Geralt nearly spit his mead back into his cup.

"I'm sorry?" he asked and Jaskier shrugged.

"To kill Filavandrel aén Fidháil," he repeated and Geralt's cup slammed on the table.

"And you let her?" he asked and Jaskier laughed.

"I do not think I had much of a choice," he mocked and Geralt growled, shaking his head as he rose from his seat. "Where are you going now?" he asked.

"To find her," he said and Jaskier sighed, ambling to his feet. "Where are you going?" he commanded.

"She told me to follow you and like a whipped dog, I listen," he muttered and grabbed Geralt's cup, finishing his drink. "Let's go," he ushered and Geralt sighed but left the tavern with Jaskier in tow.

"Nice horse," Geralt commented eyeing Jaskier steed.

"A parting present from the loving Ilona," he said, mounting the horse and Geralt mounted his own.

"You seem bitter, Jaskier," he teased as they moved forward and Jaskier shot him a dirty look. "She always was too good for you, anyway," he insulted and nudged Roach into a trot that Jaskier followed a moment.

"So why are you so upset that she left to fight Filavandrel aén Fidháil?" Jaskier asked and Geralt looked to him.

"What sort of weapon does she have to protect herself? Elven dagger?" he asked and Jaskier laughed.

"You think her stupider than you should, we went to Vergen and she spoke with Yarpen, think the dwarf is in love with her," he said with a shake of his head.

"Wait, you went to Vergen?" he asked and Jaskier nodded. "What did she get there?" he questioned.

"A sword and Yarpen gave her dwarven chain mail," he said.

"Did he," he replied and Jaskier nodded. "Wiser than she looks," he muttered and fell quiet.

"You know, I half think if you were able to produce your own, they would resemble her," Jaskier piped up and Geralt looked at him.

"Do you," he replied and Jaskier nodded. "Isn't that a lovely thought,"

"Perhaps not," Jaskier countered and Geralt glanced at him but remained quiet.

<<<<<>>>>>>

The pair rode to the Blue Mountains, seeking Ilona along the way but finding no sight of her. Geralt seemed to get more distraught the further they went and the lack of sighting. Jaskier figured she had either found Filavandrel or she had been taken by them, either way, there was nothing either could do at that point.

At last, they struck lucky and found a tavern she had recently passed through. The villagers recognized her description as well as soon as the wyvern was mentioned and Jaskier thanked his lucky stars that she flew on that damn beast.

"Now what?" Jaskier asked and Geralt mounted Roach.

"Now we ride two towns over, see if we can catch up," Geralt said and nudged Roach into a trot, Jaskier followed. It took a day's worth of riding but at last, they arrived at the town, Jaskier nearly fell from his horse with tire. He lurched into the inn behind Geralt and took a seat, waiting impatiently. Geralt returned with a pitcher and two cups, seated himself.

"Well?" Jaskier asked.

"She arrived last night, the innkeeper said she booked a room and hasn't left it yet," he said and Jaskier nodded, glancing at the stairs. His heart picked up the pace, to know she was near, and that soon he would see her again. The pair shared the bread and drink while they waited. Soon footsteps were heard on the stairs in the quiet of the inn and they both looked up. Ilona appeared adjusting her belt and as she hit the last step, she looked around. She stared at the pair of men at the table and froze mid-motion.

"Geralt," she said, and her eyes looked to Jaskier, the first time he had ever seen fear in them.

"Jask," she murmured and without direction from Geralt, she plopped down in the seat beside him.

"Running away again, Ilona," he said, and she sighed.

"Look, I have to do this or they'll just keep chasing me and I didn't want to put Jaskier in the middle of it, you know they'll just kill him," she said holding Geralt's gaze and Jaskier's eyes widened.

"I do but he was willing to go nonetheless, weren't you, Jaskier?" he asked, looking at the bard who gulped.

"O-of course," he stumbled, and Ilona smiled.

"You don't mean that," she said and sighed.

"Where's this sword Jaskier said you got," he demanded, and Ilona reached behind, pulling the sword from its sheath. A small smile played at Geralt's lips seeing she carried it the same way he did, maybe there was some truth to Jaskier's words of her being like him and she laid it on the wooden table. He eyed it, well made, very well made and he admired the decorated handle. "And the chain mail?" he asked, she lifted her shirt and revealed the glimmering steel mail. "You prepared well," he said, and she shrugged.

"I was only looking for the sword but Yarpen offered the chain mail," she said and Geralt nodded.

"Jaskier said he is in love with you," he said, and she looked quickly to Jaskier.

"Don't our lips run quickly when we're angry," she murmured and Jaskier's eyes quickly lowered.

"He was not in love with me, I think he was just appreciative that the heir of Filavandrel aén Fidháil wished to kill him," she said and Geralt couldn't disagree, he knew Yarpen's disdain of the elf. "So, what now, am I having to drag you two along with me?" she asked and Jaskier snorted.

"Why are you always dragging me? I come willingly you idiot," he snapped, and she looked at him, Jaskier sighed. "I'm sorry, Ilona but you are an idiot," he said and leaned into the table. "Did you not think I would look for you?" he asked.

"I thought you would go to Geralt and when you told him, there may be a chance," she said.

"Well yes, I wasn't planning on running after you but at some point, I would have sought you out," he said and Geralt watched as he placed a hand on hers. "We are tied to each other by choice, there's not much that could keep me from you," he promised and Geralt sighed heavily, Ilona smiled at him.

"Feeling uncomfortable, Geralt?" she asked and Geralt grumbled under his breath. "Well then I suppose if you are here now, it will not hurt to have back up," she said with a shrug and Jaskier smiled, kissing her knuckles. "None of that," she said, brushing him away. "We are going to possibly our death, we cannot be distracted," she dismissed but Jaskier only smiled.

"What better time to love than in the arms of death?" he asked and she rolled her eyes but Geralt saw the smile flicker over her lips, knew that she appreciated the words as any fool woman that fell under his charm.

"So, did you plan this out?" Geralt asked and Ilona looked at him.

"What's to plan? I go and try to kill Filavandrel," she said and Geralt sighed with annoyance.

"Right," he said with a nod and refilled his cup. The rest of the time was spent planning on how to attack and all the knowledge of elves that Geralt had. He asked Ilona if she had got a hold on any of the elven powers, she may have but she told him she had not, something that could have worked in their favour. "I don't think we should attack just yet," he said, and she looked at him.

"I'm tired of running, Geralt," she said.

"I can appreciate that, but I think you should speak to Yennefer," he said.

"That bitch?" she snarled.

"She is a sorceress and may be able to pull something out of you, something that will be useful," He said, and she sighed, like an immature child while she crossed her arms. "Ilona," he warned, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said at last and he nodded, drinking his mead. "Let's go find this great sorceress," she muttered putting her sword back in its sheath and rising from the table, the two men followed quickly. They left the inn and Ilona gazed at Jaskier's steed. "Do you like him?" she asked, and he nodded.

"I was grateful you did not just leave me," he said, and she smiled. Geralt watched as she leaned on Jaskier's chest and kissed him tenderly, he looked away trying to ignore their words of lust. Finally, she was done and Jaskier mounted his horse, Geralt his.

"I will catch up," she said with a wave and headed out of town, Jaskier gazed at her.

"She will be right behind us," Geralt reminded and the bard nodded, realizing what a lovesick fool he looked like. They moved off out of the village and soon enough, they were covered in the shadow of the wyvern overhead.


	14. Novigrad

Geralt watched Jaskier and Ilona in the tavern at the next village, watched as she told him a joke. Jaskier laughed, harder than he should at the joke and Ilona smiled but Geralt could see she knew he was putting it on. He leaned against the bar with his mead in hand and understanding he was indeed a third wheel at this point. Ilona excused herself from the table and made her way over to the bar, leaning on it beside Geralt.

"So, what's going on with you?" she asked, and he looked down at her. Ilona had never shown fear with him, something that amused him, instead, she was brazen and blunt.

"What do you mean," he demanded, drinking from his cup and she shrugged.

"There are many beautiful women in this tavern that would eagerly take the bed of a Witcher, your reputation proceeds you apparently according to Jaskier," she said and Geralt felt the smile at his lips, looking at the bard. Jaskier's eyes roamed to the other women but quickly diverted themselves like he was mentally chastising himself.

"I'm not interested," he replied and felt her eyes on him, he tried his best not to look at her again.

"No? Since when?" she asked, and he sighed.

"Ilona," he commanded and looked down at her, she studied him.

"When was the last time you had a woman, Geralt?" she asked, and he shook her head.

"That's not your business," he corrected but he knew that wouldn't get her to drop it.

"When is the last time you had a woman in your bed? Keeping you warm and keeping you company?" she asked, and he sighed.

"What does it matter to you? You are happy with Jaskier, be happy," he urged, and she glanced over at Jaskier, waiting patiently for her to return.

"I am but I care about you, you are my rescuer, my knight," she said, and his eyebrows raised, that was the first time he had ever been referred to as that.

"I was in the right place at the wrong time," he said, and she laughed, he smiled. She was one of the few he could tease so meanly and not insult her.

"I have to agree with you on that one but as I'm told, it was Jaskier that offered you up," she said and turned, facing the tavern.

"It's always him that gets me into those situations," he grunted and saw her smile.

"I think she's the prettiest one," she said and Geralt followed her gaze. A blonde beauty sat at the table, fawning over the man whose lap she shared but Geralt's eyes went to the brunette who stood behind another, her arm affectionately on his shoulder.

"I think her," he said nodding at the woman and Ilona looked.

"Really? She's all right," she said with a roll of her shoulders and Geralt drank from his cup. "Well, just pick one already old man," she said, patting his stomach and moving towards the table. Geralt watched with slight horror as she stopped by the brunette and the woman looked over, Ilona whispered something to her. The woman smiled, looking in Geralt's direction and Ilona returned to her table, the woman made her way towards him.

Jaskier and Ilona had left to their rooms for the nights, Geralt had followed the woman to her room. He paused outside the door of Ilona, listening but only heard them talking, he knocked on it. After a few moments, the door opened and Ilona's face appeared, she smiled seeing Geralt. She slipped out and shut the door.

"I see you took my advice," she said, looking at the waiting-woman and Geralt grunted.

"We'll leave early in the morning," he commanded, and she nodded.

"Obviously," she said, and he hesitated to leave. She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek and patted his chest. "Go now before she realizes how ugly you are," she teased and the smile on his lips went unseen as she turned back to the room, closing the door. Geralt returned to his lady of the night and entered her room.

<<<<>>>>

They found Yennefer in Novigrad, holed up in Passiflora and Geralt sought her alone first, not wanting to bring the women together before an understanding was made. He found her in a room by herself, entertaining others as usual and as he entered, he felt the familiar spell that he had when he last saw her in such a situation.

"Yennefer," he said, and she looked up at him, startled.

"Geralt!" she exclaimed. "What a surprise to see you again and here? Seeking pleasure?" she asked, and he looked around, shaking his head.

"No, I have need of your magic," he said, and she studied him.

"My magic?" she asked, and he nodded. "What have you got yourself into," she murmured, and he sighed.

"It's not for me," he said, and she smiled.

"Have you found yourself a woman, Geralt?" she asked. "A damsel in distress?" she asked, and he flexed his jaw.

"Not quite," he replied, and she studied him.

"Oh, not that brat," she spat, and he sighed.

"Ilona," he corrected, and she shook her head.

"I am not helping her," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand and sat back down on her bed.

"Yen," he started, and she looked up at him.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" she surmised and Geralt sighed again. "Why? Why does she mean so much to you when you have already had a child of surprise," she demanded and Geralt remained silent. "Tell me that and I will help her," she said and Geralt looked to her. He was struggling to fight the spell in the room from reaching him, he felt a stirring in his pants all ready and there were quite a few buxom beauties naked, but he had to stay focused.

"She needed me more," he said, and Yennefer's eyebrow rose.

"Needed you? Are you becoming domestic, Geralt?" she asked and Geralt rolled his eyes.

"Will you help her," he said dryly, and she smiled, she knew she had pushed him as far as she should.

"What do you need from me?" she asked.

"I need you to train her," he said, and she stared at him. The door opened and they both looked to Ilona as she entered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait outside that door a moment more," she said, and Yennefer studied her, Geralt sighed. She walked towards them, staring at the groups of people doing unspeakable things and she looked back to the pair. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"He is asking for my help with you," Yennefer stated. "What do you want help with little brat?" she asked, and Ilona sighed.

"He claims with my elvish blood I should have magic as well; he says you are the one that can pull it out of me," she said, and Yennefer looked to Geralt who stood awkwardly.

"Did he?" she asked.

"He did," Ilona agreed and Yennefer smiled then looked back at Ilona.

"Where is that pesky bard?" she asked, and Ilona glanced back at the door.

"He's out there, said he wouldn't come in without a direct invitation from Geralt," she said, and Yennefer smiled, rising from the bed. She strode across the room to the door and opened it, pulling Jaskier in.

"Oh no, not again," Jaskier muttered and Ilona looked at him confused.

"Let's begin with the first lesson," Yennefer said and Geralt watched as she cast some sort of spell over the pair. He watched as Ilona pulled Jaskier closer and pressed her lips against his, Jaskier clung to her. Geralt suddenly had the cold realization of what spell Yennefer had used and he stared as Jaskier began to undress Ilona.

"Yennefer!" he barked, and she looked over her shoulder at him, a teasing smile on her face.

"What? This could be entertaining," she mused, and with another look to Geralt sighed. She snapped her fingers, stopping Jaskier from untying the rest of Ilona's shirt and Geralt breathed a sigh of relief, the rest of the room stopped what they were doing as well. They looked around seemingly confused, grabbing their fallen clothes and Yennefer waited as they all left, dishevelled.

"Since Geralt wishes to be boring, let us be boring," she griped and Geralt sat down on the bed. After an hour of impatient attempts, Yennefer was able to pull some magic from Ilona and from that, more built until Ilona became confident. Ilona intrigued Yennefer, Geralt could tell and as they made to leave, Yennefer told Ilona to find her again. That she wished to train her further.

"Do you think we're better off now?" Ilona asked Geralt and he peered down at her as they made their downstairs.

"Slightly," he said, and she smiled, continuing. He watched as she went to the bar and ordered a pitcher of mead.

"Do you fancy her?" Jaskier asked, startling Geralt who thought the bard was still in the bathroom and he cast a dark look in his direction.

"What," he said and Jaskier studied him.

"Ilona, do you fancy her?" he asked again and Geralt shook his head. "It’s just...the way you look at her when you don't know someone else is watching you, it’s the way I look at her even when the whole world can see me," he said and Geralt sighed.

"Look, we've had a long day, enjoy the mead," he said rising from the table and returning upstairs to his rented room. He was better off leaving, sacrificing his drink, and collapsing into bed. If he had let Yennefer go further, he couldn't know how far she would take it and if she sensed at all what Jaskier sensed, what she would have done to him. He closed his eyes and rested his arm over them, stay focused.

<<<<<>>>>>

Geralt had woken Ilona earlier than usual, knocking at her door and when she didn't answer, he entered cautiously. He eyed the clothing thrown haphazardly and looked then to the bed, she laid naked beneath the sheet with Jaskier snoring at her side. Geralt stood over her, gazing down and saw the sheet laid just above her naked-

"Geralt?" she asked, and his eyes shot up to her face, her purple eyes were on him.

"It's time to train," he said, and she sat up on her elbows, he quickly averted his eyes as the sheet fell revealing her naked breasts.

"Calm yourself, Geralt, they're just breasts and I'm sure you've seen plenty of these before," she said, getting up and going to the table to pour herself water. He glanced in her direction, silently admiring her lithe frame and quickly looked away as she looked at him, she laughed again.

"Ilona?" Jaskier's tired voice came and then he grabbed at his sheets. "Geralt," he muttered and Geralt gave him a short nod. "If I knew we were going to have company in bed this morning, I wouldn't have drunk so much," he said and yawned, stretching.

"No, he's just here to train me, he's not fun," she said and Jaskier sighed nodding. He pulled himself up, so his back was on the wall and the sheet barely covered him.

"Trust me, I know," he said, and Ilona smiled, crawling over the bed to him. She kissed him tenderly and Jaskier whimpered against her lips, Geralt tried to avoid seeing Jaskier cup her breast.

"I'll wait outside," he said finally and walked out, closing the door. He sighed and shook his head; they were both becoming a pain in his ass. He heard the moans and the sound of kissing; he rolled his eyes. He made his way down to the tavern area to get breakfast, he wouldn't be seeing Ilona for a few minutes and as he ate, he kept his eyes on the stairs. At last, Ilona appeared, looking happy and relaxed. She found him and sat down.

"You should've joined us," she said and filled her cup.

"I don't think so," he said, and she smiled, gazing at him over the rim of her cup.

"Whatever, keep to your women of the night," she said. "I assume I'll be training with Yennefer again?" she asked.

"No, me," he said.

"You?" she asked.

"We're going to practice your swordsmanship," he said, and she smiled.

"This kind of training I like," she perked up. They filled their bellies and whetted their thirst before departing outside. Geralt found a clearing behind the homes and they began their training. He was impressed with her footwork as well as her sword skills.

"Who taught you?" he asked.

"My father, since I was five," she said and Geralt nodded. Her father must have known she would need it at some point and instead of relying on Geralt when he came in ten years, went ahead to do it himself.

"He was a good teacher," Geralt complimented and she smiled.

"Better than you," she teased, and he struck at her, she parried it easily. For hours they danced, back and forth with the strikes. They went so long Jaskier, at last, came to find them and he stood for a moment, watching impressed.

"I think you've been doing this long enough, don't you?" he called out and Ilona stepped back, out of the circle. She sighed and nodded, stretching her arms.

"I think you're right; my arms feel as though they'll fall from the sockets," she agreed and Jaskier smiled, coming to her side. He took her sword and she looked to Geralt. "Do I need training?" she asked and Geralt put his sword back in its sheath.

"No, I think you are trained well enough," he said, and she smiled.

"Good because I could use a drink," she said and led the group back to the inn, entering the tavern. She sat at the table while Jaskier fetched mead and looked to Geralt as he sat across from her. "I sometimes wish my dad had met you in more fortuitous times," she said, and he looked up, surprised by her words.

"Do you?" he asked.

"He was a good man and I think you would have liked him," she said, and he nodded.

"Seeing how he raised you, I would have to agree," he said, and she smiled.

"A compliment from Geralt of Rivia? I am honoured," she mocked, and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Tell me, what does the great Witcher do when he is all done fighting beasts and searching the world for his children of surprise?" she asked, and he studied her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well you can't do this forever," she suggested.

"Why not," he said, and she sighed.

"I don't know, it's pointless at some time?" she asked, and he glanced towards the fireplace, watching the fire lick at the stones.

"I haven't' thought of it," he said, and she laughed.

"Geralt without a plan, how unusual," she said and Jaskier put the pitcher on the table along with three mugs. “Jaskier and I are going to settle here, I think,” she said.

“In Novigrad?” Geralt asked and she nodded.

“It’s a beautiful, free place and it has Passiflora,” she said with a smile on her face and he looked at her. “So, if I get bored or if Jask gets bored, we have options,” she said. “You should join us,” she offered.

“No, I don’t think I should,” he disagreed, and she smiled, the table fell silent.

“Are we leaving today?” Jaskier asked and they both looked at him.

“Yes, we will be,” Geralt said and Ilona turned her gaze to him.

“It will be late,” she said.

“It’s better than never,” he argued, and she shrugged, drinking. “I want to get there before he gets there,” he said, referencing Ilona’s great grandfather.

“My mother told me of a great ruler of elves, that he was nasty and cruel,” she said. “That he ate the hearts of his own people,” she said and shook her head. “But seeing him standing in front of me…he didn’t seem that scary,” she said and looked to Geralt.

“Our fears are often larger than the truth,” Geralt said and she nodded. He wondered how much she had wrestled with this, the idea that she was going to kill the last remnant of her blood.

“I don’t,” she stated and he looked up at her.

“What,” he said.

“I don’t think about killing him,” she said.

“How did you- “he started with a shake of his head.

“It’s the obvious question, isn’t it?” she asked, and he nodded. “He isn’t more than blood and even that, it's distant, my father hated him and why should I not?” she asked and Geralt nodded. “He has killed my mother, caused my father’s death and almost my own, there is no love for that elf,” she mused and Geralt smiled briefly at her. He could understand the pain she felt, he respected for how she was handling it and how she kept a clear mind regardless of her relations. “When he is dead, I will be free to do as I wish and without looking over my shoulder constantly,” she said.

“And reside here in Novigrad to fuck who you like,” Jaskier said raising his cup and Ilona laughed, slamming her cup into his.

“To fucking who we like whenever we want,” she exclaimed and Geralt sighed but raised his cup, drinking deep from it. The ignorance of youth.


	15. A Hundred Times

Ilona had forgone the wyvern, riding instead behind Jaskier and her arms wrapped around his waist, her face against his back. Jaskier had a perpetual smile on his face as he held the reins and guided the horse around the rocky path. They had left Novigrad, Passiflora, and Yennefer. They entered Oxenfurt at lunch and it was clear from Ilona's face that she was dazzled by the city. It was a city of learning and free thought, the youth walked around in strange clothes passing ideas back and forth. Geralt gazed around unimpressed and looked over as Ilona dismounted.

"Don't let her get too far," Geralt called to Jaskier who nodded and dismounted, taking the reins over the horse's head. He led the horse as he followed Ilona through the bustling streets and Geralt veered off to find a stable.

"It's so...alive," Ilona murmured and Jaskier walked beside her.

"It is," he agreed, and she looked at him.

"Do you feel it?" she asked, and he shrugged, gazing at the faces of the people that passed.

"Somewhat," he agreed, and she shook her head, looking back at the streets.

"You are too old," she said, and he laughed.

"Thank you for that," he replied, and she smiled. "Why don't we have a drink?" he offered, spotting a tavern coming up and she nodded, weaving her way through the crowd. She entered as Jaskier tied the horse at the post and followed quickly after her. They both got drinks and sat at a table in the crowded space. Jaskier enjoyed the music that was being played and Ilona enjoyed the bustle of people passing in and out. It was Geralt that showed signs of anxiety as he entered, quickly being pushed past and he sighed, moving towards their table. He sat down and Jaskier smiled at him.

"What," he muttered.

"It is nice to Geralt of Rivia getting out and about in the public," he said and Geralt clenched his jaw but remained silent.

"We aren't staying long," he replied, and Ilona looked to him.

"Why not?" she asked, and he looked back at her.

"Have you forgotten where we are going?" he asked, and she sighed but nodded. He felt bad for her slightly, she was still young and had never been given a true childhood, always living in fear of what she did not know, only her parents knew. "We can see the Academy before we leave," he offered and her head snapped back around from craning to see everything, her eyes landed on him.

"We can?" she asked with a smile on her face and he nodded. "Thank you," she said and looked back to the other tables.

"Don't," Geralt muttered, ignoring Jaskier's eyes on him and the smile playing on the bard's lips, he knew exactly what was going on in his mind.

After eating, Geralt led them to the Academy and watched Ilona admired it. From the aqueduct to even the sewage treatment, she was amazed. He admired her mind and how it constantly was curious, he wished he could still be curious about things. Reentering the streets, their noses were filled with the scents of wondrous things, foods not found in any other realm of the world, and Geralt watched Ilona admire the booths with the merchant's goods hung for display. He watched her drag Jaskier from one booth to the next, watched as she explained her amazement at what she found. Jaskier seemed to listen patiently and even found beauty in the same things. Geralt couldn't keep his eyes from the streets, the many hidden possible dangers, and wonder if another spy lay in wait for them amidst the crowds.

He looked down in surprise as he felt a hand on his arm and relaxed seeing it belonged to Ilona, she dragged him over to a booth. The merchant was showing off a toy he had created and Geralt patiently listened as he called out all its wonders. He looked down briefly as Ilona looped her arm through his and looked to Jaskier, who was too absorbed by the display to see anything else.

"Thank you," Ilona suddenly said and he looked down at her.

"For?" he asked, and she turned her eyes to his.

"For doing your best not to act on your thoughts," she said, and he studied her, trying to understand what she meant. "I know you have thought in me the same way Jaskier thinks of me, but you keep it at bay, thank you," she said, and he grunted, unable to offer anything else. "Jask is who I love truly in that manner, though I tell him otherwise," she said.

"Why will you not tell him," he demanded.

"It's Jaskier, his head is big enough already if he knew how much I cared for him, it would nearly pop off his shoulders," she remarked and Geralt smiled, it was true. "But that does not mean I do not leave room in my heart for one other," she said, resting her head against his strong bicep and he felt himself go slightly rigid at her comfort level with him.

"Is that so," he said, unable to come up with a better reply and she laughed.

"Very much so," she promised and then fell quiet, Geralt left it there. He had loved only one other woman in his life, Yennefer had been the other half to him most times, but Ilona had now filled those shoes as well. She was vivacious, brilliant, and could counter his sword skills effortlessly, he could not help but feel some sort of affection for her.

Jaskier had shown no level of jealousy when he noticed the way Ilona was stood with Geralt and the group made their way back to the tavern, getting Jaskier's horse. They agreed to meet outside the city, Ilona mounted behind Jaskier and Geralt went to fetch Roach. He met up with them outside the walls as promised and they continued their journey.

<<<<>>>>>>

They made camp at night in the woods, Ilona nestled between Jaskier and Geralt, the Witcher resting but never sleeping. He listened to the snores of the bard, the gentle breathing of Ilona and stared at the night sky, the stars that glittered above. A crack in the woods sounded and he looked over quickly, seeking the intruder while he gripped his sword.

"What is it," Ilona murmured.

"Not sure," Geralt replied and they remained still, he felt her hand snake beside him for her own sword. "Stay," he commanded, and her hand stopped. Another crack came from a different direction and Geralt looked there.

"They're surrounding us," she murmured and Geralt thought the same.

"Stay," he commanded again and knew she was annoyed but she listened. "Close your eyes," he whispered, he closed his assuming she did the same. They listened as more cracks and snaps came, closer too. It became evident to both that someone and something hung over them, they could hear their breathing. Geralt felt the brush of something on his leg but he kept his eyes shut. He heard the blade move in the air and grabbed his sword, parrying the attack surprising the attacker. Ilona was quick to follow, parrying an attack on Jaskier to which the bard woke with a start and a yelp. Geralt was quick to his feet, trying to surmise what was going on and how many attackers there were.

"Three!" Ilona shouted as she rose and defended herself against her attacker. Geralt did the same but with two instead, he quickly dispatched them. Ilona had her attacker on his knees and the blade at his throat. "Who sent you!" she shouted, and the man stared up at her. Geralt thrust his hood back and the ears gave him away. "Filavandrel," she snarled.

"He only wishes to speak to you," the elf sputtered, and she laughed.

"Does he now? And why is that?" she asked.

"You are his heir!" he exclaimed, and Ilona paused.

"His what?" she asked.

"His heir," he repeated.

"How does he have no one else but me to take his place?" she challenged.

"He has many others to take his place, but he has chosen you," he said.

"This is a trick," she stated.

"It is not, I swear," he promised. "Filavandrel's other heirs have all disappointed him but you," he said, and his eyes looked back at Geralt. "You surpass his expectations, you have survived attempts on your life, you have survived Morthil who was powerful enough on his own and you have garnered the affections of a Witcher," he said and Geralt narrowed his eyes.

"I have no interest in being anyone's heir," she retorted, and the elf looked at her.

"It is in your blood! It is your right!" he exclaimed but was quickly dispatched by her blade, he fell to the ground with his other fallen kin. She cleaned the blade with her cloak and turned back to Geralt, to a shocked Jaskier.

"I do not care if it is my right, I have no want of it," she muttered and sheathed her sword, Geralt looked approvingly of her. "That will be the only attack tonight, he would not sacrifice many in the shadows of night," she said and laid back down on the blanket, the men stared at her momentarily. Jaskier laid down beside her and Geralt soon followed. "But I would not put my sword to bed either," she said and Geralt smiled, he did not plan to.

<<<<>>>>>>

Between Oxenfurt and La Valette, they struck again and in broad daylight. Jaskier went to relieve himself and after many moments, his continued absence alerted Ilona.

"Where is he?" she asked and Geralt looked up from sharpening his blade, he looked out among the small sprigs of trees.

"I will go," he instructed, standing and putting his blade back in its sheath, she nodded. He made his way through the trees, listening for Jaskier's voice or stirring, he heard nothing. He heard the running footsteps just as they reached him and he was quick with his sword, they clang against each other. "Another elf," he grunted.

"And the last," the elf seethed, they continued to fight. a high pitch whistle sounded, and the elf quickly scurried away while Geralt was distracted, he looked back to where the elf ran. He moved to go after him but with a second thought, retraced his steps to where he left Ilona. She was gone but it was clear there had been a struggle.

"Fuck," he muttered and turned quickly as he heard the racing of feet, Jaskier broke through the trees. "Where the hell have you been," he demanded.

"An elf," he gasped pointing over his shoulder and then looked around. "Where's Ilona?" he asked and Geralt looked back where he had left her, a small dribble of blood laid on the rock.

"Gone," he grunted and sheathed his sword, Jaskier stayed stunned in his spot.

<<<<>>>>>>

Ilona shoved against the guard's hands holding her arms and struggled to break free as she was marched through the woods, her hands bound. They reached a clearing and her eyes fell upon Filavandrel. He had a smile on his face, and she was shoved down to her knees before him.

"No," he barked, motioning for them to bring her to her feet and she stood again. "Your skill is impressive as is the company you keep," he spoke, his voice was like music, smooth but commanding. "You were hard to catch," he said.

"Not hard enough apparently," she said, and he smiled at her again.

"You are my own blood, child of my grandson and my heir," he said.

"I do not want to be your heir," she argued, and he quieted for a moment.

"For thousands of years we roamed these lands freely, bringing magic from the earth but when the dirty blood arrived, we were forced from our homes, much like how they forced what they wanted from the earth," he said with a shake of his head. "It pains me to know you were brought up in this world, not understanding your true kin," he said.

"My true kin is the ones I walk among every day, they were the ones that raised me and the ones who taught me what I know," she said, and he gazed at her.

" _Beag bleidd_ ," he murmured, and she looked at him, confused. He sighed and shook his head. "All my other heirs have failed me, disappointed me but you, Ilona, have never," he said as he paced and stared into the woods. "If it were not for your wretched mother, I might still have your father," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"My mother was a kind and loving woman, she wanted nothing else but the simple life with my father," she said. "You dragged her from her home by her hair kicking and screaming, trying to protect me," she growled.

"Is that what you were told?" Filavandrel questioned with a mocking laugh as he turned back to her. “She had every opportunity to return with your father, with you and she would be accepted by our kind, a rare courtesy," he reminded. "But she refused, she did not wish to live among the elves, she said they were sly and untrustworthy," he said.

"And?" Ilona asked, dismissing the possibility they weren't.

"I see my hope for a peaceful discussion was disillusioned," he said and shook his head. "Shame," he stated and with a murmur from his lips, Ilona dropped to the ground. "Take her," he commanded and walked to the brilliant white stag that waited not far off, he mounted it. "Bring her to the palace, put her in Aoilis' old rooms," he said and disappeared into the woods with the stag. The guards laid Ilona over a horse, tying the reins to another horse and mounted, riding off.

<<<<<>>>>>>>

Jaskier was sat on the same rock Ilona had, his head in his hands and grieving over his loss, Geralt had gone to scout her location. Jaskier looked up when he heard the hooves, he expected Roach but instead was faced with a beautiful white stag, Filavandrel atop him. The beautiful elf stared down at him with slight detest but after a moment, dismounted.

"Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove," he began, looking at him like he was a disgusting piece of filth.

"Where is she?" he demanded and Filavandrel smiled.

"She is where she belongs," he spoke.

"She belongs with me!" Jaskier shouted and Filavandrel laughed.

"You sound like her mother," he mocked. "I come with a treaty," he said and Jaskier gazed at him.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"You can come with her if you will give up your ties to this world, to these people," he said with a slight snarl. "Cut your ties to that Witcher you love so much,"

"And if I don't?" he asked and Filavandrel shrugged.

"Then you will have to find another bed to keep warm, which I'm sure you will do happily," he said and mounted the stag again. "Your choice," he said and Jaskier stood, debating. He could be telling the truth and bring Jaskier to her without altercation. He could also be using this to goad Jaskier away from Geralt and then kill him.

“Filavandrel!” Geralt’s growl came from behind Jaskier and the elf looked up, his eyes falling on The Witcher.

“The thorn in my side, Geralt of Rivia,” he spoke and Geralt pushed in front of Jaskier.

“Where is she,” he demanded and Filavandrel smiled.

“She is where she belongs,” he said and Geralt growled.

“She does not belong anywhere, she chooses where she goes,” he stated and Filavandrel suddenly smiled, cocking his head.

“Geralt of Rivia, dare I say you have fallen in love with my granddaughter as well?” he asked and Geralt growled again. “She is quite beautiful, I must admit, that is her elf blood,” he said proudly. “But to have the love of a Witcher and a bard, what luck,” he said with a shake of his head.

“Keep your tongue or I’ll cut it from your mouth,” Geralt warned, pointing his sword at the elf and the elf only smiled.

“I don’t think you have the stones,” he mocked, dismounting and Jaskier watched in horror as elf and Witcher began to parry.

“Geralt! He is only distracting you!” a voice came, Jaskier whirled on his heel and Ciri shoved her way through the growth of trees, “The longer he keeps you here, the further away Ilona will be!” she exclaimed and Jaskier looked back at Geralt.

“Take Jaskier!” he shouted, striking again at the elf and Ciri grabbed the reins of Jaskier’s horse, mounting.

“Come on!” she shouted and Jaskier looked to the sky, Chiore circled screeching in distress for her mistress.

“I have a better idea,” Jaskier said, putting his fingers to his lips as he had seen Ilona do many times before and whistled. The wyvern began to lower, further off in the sprigs and Jaskier ran towards her, Ciri at his heels. He quickly mounted the creature, pulling Ciri behind him and she clung to him as he pushed his heels into Chiore’s sides, the Wyvern lifted off in the air.

“You’ve been paying attention to Ilona!” Ciri shouted and Jaskier smiled.

“I’m more than just good looks!” he called over his shoulder and Ciri laughed. They flew over the landscape, seeking Ilona and Ciri pointed down at two riders with the third horse behind them. Jaskier leaned forward, pushing his heels into the wyvern, and the creature turned downwards. It screeched as it went, the riders looked up and drew their swords. The wyvern flew over them, lashing its large and venomous tail out. It slashed one of the riders from his horse and Jaskier smiled triumphantly, the wyvern circled again. The second rider brought his blade close to his lips and flames leapt upon it, he raised the sword in the air. The wyvern screeched in anger, shirking away. “No, you stupid animal!” Jaskier shouted, slamming his fists into the beast’s sides but the wyvern refused to go closer. Jaskier growled and directed the wyvern to fly around again but not striking distance to the horses. “When I jump, you move up and take control!” Jaskier shouted over his shoulder.

“Jump! It is too far a distance!” Ciri cried.

“I have to do something!” Jaskier yelled and crouched over the Wyvern, eyeing the horses. Ciri yelped as Jaskier leapt off the creature and she quickly moved forward. With a quick glance, she was surprised to see Jaskier adjusting himself in the saddle, in obvious pain from the sudden slam to his crotch area but still gathering the reins of the horse. Jaskier guided the horse away from the other rider, the horse that carried Ilona’s body followed suit as its reins were tied to Jaskier’s. The elf shouted in anger and Jaskier leaned forward, pleading with the fates to allow him to escape. Ciri circled the wyvern around and low enough to drop to the ground, putting herself between the elf and Jaskier.

“Get out of my way girl!” the elf yelled and Ciri, glancing over her shoulder to see the distance of Jaskier, turned back to the elf. She screamed, a scream of distress and anger. The elf was sucked forwards as though in a vacuum and when she stopped screaming, was thrown backwards a great distance. The wyvern screeched overhead and Ciri looked again to Jaskier, he was disappearing into the woods with Ilona. The Wyvern landed feet from Ciri and lowered its head to her, nudging her gently. With great strength, Ciri mounted its back and the wyvern rose above the landscape, taking Ciri to safety.

<<<<>>>>>

Jaskier fell from the horse when at last he though the distance great enough, grunting as he hit the hard ground and the horses happily stopped, beginning to graze. Jaskier looked to Ilona’s body and struggled to his feet, stumbling towards her. He pulled back the hood from her face and gazed at her peaceful looking expression. He slipped hovered close to hers, breath left her body still and he pressed his lips against hers.

“I have done the rescuing now, my love,” he murmured and pulled her gently from the back of the horse, lowering her to the ground. He stroked her hair, gazing at her sleeping face, and kissed her forehead. “Always just out of my reach,” he murmured and laid down beside her, pulling her close to him.

He woke to someone standing over him and he quickly rose to his elbows, looking around. Geralt stood with a smile on his lips, Ciri behind him, and Jaskier sighed.

“How is she,” Geralt said and Jaskier sighed, falling back to the ground.

“She is alive, another elf spell,” he muttered waving his hand towards Ilona and Geralt crouched beside her. Jaskier peered from under his fingers as Geralt gently moved a strand of hair from Ilona’s face and watched as his finger gently stroked over her smooth skin. “Take her to Yennefer,” he said and Geralt looked up at him.

“What?” he asked.

“Take her to Yennefer, she is in Passiflora still, right?” Jaskier asked and Geralt nodded. “Where is Filavandrel?” he asked and Geralt grimaced, shaking his head.

“Gone, a coward,” he said and Jaskier nodded.

“Then he will still seek her, Ciri and I will distract him,” he said and rose to his feet, carefully taking Ilona’s cloak off. “Ciri, give me yours,” he ordered and Ciri unclasped it from her shoulders, handing it over. Jaskier, in turn, gave her Ilona and put Ciri’s on Ilona. “Take her to Yennefer and keep her there, I don’t think we can protect her,” he said and Geralt studied him.

“Are you sure,” he said and Jaskier nodded, it was the first thing he was sure of in a long time. “Fine,” he said and picked Ilona up gently, he carried her to Roach. Jaskier watched as Geralt placed her upon the horse, in the saddle and then mounted behind her, pulling her against his chest.

He gave one last look to Jaskier and then snapped the reins, Roach lurched into a walk.

“This was very brave of you, Jaskier,” Ciri said and Jaskier looked to her.

“I just volunteered you as a target to Filavandrel, I do not think I am the only brave one,” he said and Ciri smiled, she did not fear the elf. She was indebted to Geralt and saw how deeply he cared for Ilona; she would help in any way she could.

<<<<>>>>>>

Geralt rode back the way he had just come, returning to Novigrad and Passiflora. He carried the unconscious Ilona through its halls, garnering strange looks but many were too focused on their own needs to pay attention. He knocked upon the door he felt he had only just left, and it opened, Yennefer’s eyes gazed at him.

“Geralt,” she said, and her eyes fell to Ilona. “What happened?” she asked, stepping aside and letting him in.

“Filavandrel,” he explained and gently laid her on Yennefer’s bed.

“An elf charm,” she whispered and gazed at the girl.

“Can you help her?” he asked, and Yennefer was quiet.

“I can try,” she said and looked to Geralt. “But it will be some time, go and settle yourself, you look like shit,” she said, and a smile tugged at Geralt’s lips, he nodded. He left the room and went to the tavern to get a cup of mead. As he drank, his eyes roamed the busy area and took in the sights of beautiful women, draping themselves over the men for a coin.

He had been surprised when Jaskier told him to take Ilona, the bard was extremely protective of her and Geralt was sure he would demand to tag along. Yet, the longer Jaskier was bound to Ilona, the more surprised Geralt was by his selflessness.

It was hours later, Geralt had nearly dozed off at the table but startled when Yennefer laid a hand on his shoulder.

“She is awake,” she said and Geralt nodded, rising to his feet. He followed her up the stairs and into the room, finding Ilona sitting up in bed.

“Geralt,” she said.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, and she shrugged.

“Like I was dragged in a huge pile of shit,” she said and Geralt smiled. “Where’s Jaskier?” she asked, looking behind him.

“He is with Ciri,” he replied.

“Doing what?” she asked.

“Distracting Filavandrel,” he said, and she sighed.

“I let him catch me off guard again,” she said with a shake of her head. 

“I know,” he replied.

“Why would he make me heir? I am only half his blood,” she said and Geralt didn’t have the answer. He was confused about that as well, especially with Filavandrel’s hate of humans. “I don’t want it, I saw how much my mother hated her title,” she said.

“A title also carries the power to help,” Yennefer spoke, and Ilona looked up.

“As well as destroy,” she said, and Yennefer smiled. She was more patient with the girl now that she had seen her powers and felt akin to her.

“That is for you to decide which it is,” she said.

“The people will never accept me, they don’t know me,” she said.

“A crown carries the weight of many things and one of those things is the potential love or hate of its people,” Yennefer said, sitting on the bed.

“What if it is hate?” she asked, and Yennefer smiled.

“But what if it’s not?” she asked, and Ilona sighed.

“Jaskier will never make a good king,” she said, and Yennefer smiled.

“No, he will not,” she agreed. “But perhaps you can have a king that is not a husband,” she said, and her eyes trailed to Geralt.

“No,” he said, and Yennefer smiled.

“Come now, you never thought of wielding the power of your own?” she asked and Geralt shook his head.

“No,” he repeated, and Yennefer smiled.

“I think you should,” she said. “Ilona will need a wise mind at her right hand, and you are the perfect candidate,” she said.

“No,” he said again, and she sighed heavily but shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m going to fetch some drink,” she said and left the room. Geralt sighed, taking the chair by the bed and stared at Ilona for a long moment.

“She’s right, you know,” he said, and Ilona looked at him.

“About what?” she questioned.

“Taking the crown, you can use it for good as much as others use it for evil,” he said, and she sighed.

“Not you too, Geralt,” she muttered, and he smiled.

“I don’t want you to make a mistake that you can’t take back,” he replied, and she looked at him.

“Why do you care for me so much?” she asked, and he fell quiet then sighed.

“Because I do,” he replied and she looked at him, this was the first time he had come anywhere close to admitting it.

“I think you’re the reason my father could die,” she said, and his eyebrows raised.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“He knew a good man when he saw him and you, Geralt of Rivia, as much as you try to avoid it, are a good man,” she said and Geralt just sighed in response. The door opened again, Yennefer came in with a tavern maid, pointing to the table and the girl set the tray of a pitcher with drinks down. She quickly scuttled from the room, Yennefer’s personality must have already made an impression and Yennefer looked at the pair.

“Drinks?” she asked, and they nodded. She smiled and turned, her back facing them. “So, has he convinced you yet?” she asked, and Ilona laughed.

“I’m not that easily swayed, Yennefer,” she said, and Yennefer turned back, smiling with two drinks in her hands.

“Perhaps not but that only means you’ve got a mind of your own and I like that,” she said, handing one cup to Ilona and the other to Geralt. Ilona drank eagerly as did Geralt, both thirsty from their adventure and handed the cups back to Yennefer. She took them with grace and then poured herself a cup.

“Why do you think I should take the crown?” Ilona asked and Yennefer smiled over the brim over her cup.

“Power,” she said.

“That’s the reason I don’t want it,” she said, and Yennefer laughed, lowering her cup.

“That’s not what I mean, think of what good you could do for the people if you had power,” she said and Geralt rolled his eyes, she did not mean that at all. “Your mother came from a kingdom thrown into ruin by your grandfather, think of what you could do for your kind on both sides,” she said, and Ilona looked at her.

“You know of my mother’s kingdom?” she asked.

“I do, come now, Geralt must have taken you there by now,” she said and looked at Geralt.

“I didn’t think it was the right time,” he muttered, and Yennefer sighed.

“it’s all about timing for Geralt, ask him next time to take you there, you will see what I mean,” she urged, and Ilona nodded. “The people are left destitute and without hope,” she said.

“What of my grandfather?” she asked.

“Long since dead, neglected in a wooden box in an unmarked grave,” she dismissed.

“Who holds the throne then?” Ilona asked.

“Nilfgaard,” she said, and Ilona fell back, Geralt had seen the hope in her eyes that was still family alive. “They creep into the world like a black snake, destroying kingdoms one by one,” she muttered and shook her head. “But that is a talk for another day,” she said and looked at Ilona, at Geralt. She smiled to herself as Geralt shifted in his seat and stood. “I have to see to some things in town, I’ll be back in a few hours,” she said and left the room, closing the door behind her. Ilona sighed and leaned back, rubbing her eyes.

“That’s some strong drink,” she muttered and Geralt looked to the pitcher, he noticed it was gone but he didn’t remember seeing Yennefer take it. He had started to feel strange, relaxed, his thoughts going to things they didn’t usually, and he couldn’t help but notice how Ilona kept licking at her plump lips, the way her tongue ran over them. “What?” she asked, and he looked up at her.

“What,” he said, and she stared at him longer.

“When did your eyes get that…” she murmured but didn’t finish and Geralt stared at her confused but then noticed how her shirt cupped her breasts. “Geralt,” she began, and he hummed in response, distracted. “I don’t remember you looking this good,” she said and Geralt sighed.

“I think Yennefer put something in our drinks,” he said and stood. “I’ll leave,” he said and looked back at her as she grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t,” she said, and he looked at her. He had wanted that look in her eyes when she looked at him for a long time but not like this, not under Yennefer’s control.

“Rest,” he said, gently removing her hand and leaving the room, shutting the door. He still needed to release and searched the brothel, finding a pretty brunette that barely resembled Ilona but enough that he offered coin.

<<<<>>>>>>

Ilona was well enough in a day’s time; Yennefer was disappointed her plan had not worked and she chided him for not taking the opportunity.

“I like my woman willing of their own mind and not of some sorceress’ potion,” he said, and she rolled her eyes.

“So boring, Geralt,” she muttered and looked back to Ilona who stood waiting patiently for Geralt. “I tried,” she said, and Ilona smirked.

“I’m glad it didn’t work,” She said and Geralt turned to Roach, tightening the girth. Not the words he wanted to hear.

“Trust me, you shouldn’t be,” he heard Yennefer whisper to her, and he couldn’t help but smile. “But until I am needed again, goodbye,” she said and Geralt mounted his horse, reaching a handout for Ilona. She looked up at him but wrapped her hand around his wrist and he pulled her up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist. He was ready for it but still relished in the feeling. Geralt rode from Novigrad and into the wilderness to see Jaskier as well as Ciri. It was unlikely Filavandrel would strike so quickly after but he still worried if he did, they would not be prepared. He had spent far too long in Passiflora and far too long catering to Ilona, though he would do that again a hundred times over. She rested her face against his back, and he smiled to himself, a hundred times


	16. To Flotsam

Ilona laid back on the ground, her head against a rock and her hand beneath her head to protect it. She sighed, Geralt had disappeared too long ago and she pulled herself up to her feet. She walked toward the direction he had left and trounced through the underbrush, her sword in hand.

"Geralt!" she called, looking around and sighed, she continued. "Geralt!" she called again as she started towards the embankment. A hand was over her mouth and a knife at her throat, the grip on her sword tightened.

"They'd gut you like a pig if they found you and it wouldn't be very hard to find you the way you're yelling," Geralt growled in her ear and she breathed a sigh of relief as the hand dropped, she turned to face him.

"Well maybe if you didn't wander off," she muttered and Geralt raised his hand, showing a pair of dead rabbits. "You could have said you were going hunting," she said.

"Then, you might have joined me," he said and turned back, returning to the camp. She followed him and they settled by the fire, starting to dress the rabbit.

"Why didn't you want me to go with you?" she asked, and he glanced up. The truth was, he wanted to put as much distance between him and her as possible, that back in Passiflora he had been too close to giving in.

"You're loud, you'd chase them away," he muttered, and she sighed but couldn't argue.

"Do you think we will find Jaskier?" she asked, and he sighed.

"He's survived this long," he replied and glanced up at her, she stared into the fire. Her expression was sad and worried, he sighed again. "Ilona," he said, and she looked up at him. "We will find him," he promised, and she nodded but his words didn't do anything to rid the tears in her eyes. He returned to the rabbit and so did she, quietly preparing it for cooking.

<<<<>>>>

Ilona couldn't chase the dreams that night as she laid on the ground beside Geralt, she kept waking and forcing herself to go to sleep again. The dreams were vivid, a white stag chasing her in the woods and when at last she fell asleep thoroughly, the dreams returned. She stumbled over a rock, falling and she turned, gazing up in horror at the stag. From upon the stag descended Filavandrel and he put out a hand, she stared at it.

“Do not be afraid of me,” he urged, and she studied him still. At last, she took his hand and he lifted her to her feet, he was strong for such a slim figure. “I do not chase you to hurt you,” he said.

“I do not want your crown,” she said, and he gazed at her. He reached out a hand and stroked her face, she froze.

“You have your father’s eyes,” he murmured. “I miss him still,” he said, dropping his hand. “He was my favorite grandchild, he was strong, wise, and quick, it took him less time than the others to catch on to things,” he said and sighed. “When he was older, he asked to be allowed to travel to this world and I agreed, thinking it would rid him of the need in future years,” he said. “And then he found your mother,” he sighed.

“She promised him freedom from you,” Ilona replied, and he smiled.

“Perhaps,” he said. “But what she didn’t promise him was a kingdom like I could, never having to want but for his own people,” he said and shrugged. “It is too late for all this now, those times are gone and now the future, it rests on your shoulders,” he stated.

“It's not my future,” she denied.

“Oh, but it is,” he replied. “They are your people, your fate is tied into ours and it will chase you for your entire life until you accept it, no matter how old you are when you do and you are part elf, those years may be long,” he said.

“If I accept this crown, I have to leave all I love behind,” she said.

“Not completely true, I have offered Jaskier the chance to follow you, but he has denied me,” he said, and she stared at him, why would he do that? “I have offered the same as I offered to your mother, both fools for not accepting in my opinion,” he said.

“He wouldn’t do that,” she denied, and he smiled.

“Why not? He is human, he is weak,” he said, and she sighed.

“He saved me,” she said.

“The crown, if you so choose it, is yours but if you do not, we will hunt you down until we have our kill,” he said.

“By kill, you mean me,” she said, and he nodded. “How quickly the family ties are severed,” she murmured.

“Our blood is noble, we cannot have it mixed anymore than it already has been,” He said.

“By that, you mean me,” she said, and he nodded. “You’re not doing much to endear me,” she said.

“I’m not trying, I’m being honest,” he replied, and she sighed. She looked at him when he rested his hand on her shoulder. “You are my own, my blood and my history, you are my chosen heir when I have many others who could inherit,” he said. “Convince your bard to join you and come to our world,” he said, and the dream was done with a flash of blinding light. Ilona sat up on her elbows, looking around and trying to focus on the world she was in. She looked beside her and saw Geralt staring at her as he leaned against a tree.

“You were talking in your sleep,” He said, and she stared at him.

“Was I?” she asked, and he nodded.

“We will find him,” he said, and she realized she must have been saying Jaskier.

“I know,” she agreed, anything to ward him off the scent of the true nature of her dreams. She stood up and rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them. She peered towards the east where the sun now rose, spreading its warming rays over the land and looked up at the sky as birds flocked from the trees. “What will you do after me?” she asked and Geralt looked up.

“After you?” he questioned, and she nodded.

“When my journey is done,” she said, and he shrugged.

“Hunt monsters,” he replied, and she nodded. “As I’ve always done,” he said.

“Good,” she murmured and started rolling up her blanket, Geralt eyed her suspiciously.

<<<<>>>>>

Jaskier peered around the tavern, Ciri’s back to the crowded room and she looked at him.

“Do you see anyone?” she asked, and he shrugged.

“Geralt was always better at this than me,” he muttered, and she sighed. “But I don’t see anyone right now,” he said, and she nodded.

“What will you do if Filavandrel is able to convince Ilona to take the crown?” she asked and Jaskier’s eyes snapped back to hers.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Well, that means she will leave this world and go to theirs,” she said.

“I know,” he said.

“Will you go with her?” she asked.

“You think he would allow me to go with her?” he asked and Ciri shrugged.

“He offered it to her mother, why not you as well?” she asked.

“He did offer it to me,” he admitted.

“And you denied him?” she asked.

“I didn’t know if he was going to kill me,” he said and Ciri sighed.

“So, if it was offered again, would you take it?” she asked.

“If she was going willingly,” he said and Ciri nodded. “She won’t leave Geralt though,”

“Why do you say that?” she asked.

“First, the law of surprise won’t let them be parted and second, she loves him,” he said.

“Does she?” Ciri asked and Jaskier rolled his eyes.

“Ciri, I know you’ve seen it too,” he argued, and she nodded. “If I wasn’t around, I doubt much would stop them,” he said.

“Is that why you sent Geralt with her to Yennefer?” she asked.

“I was giving her the chance, to get it out of her system, I know Geralt doesn’t hold on to women long,” he said and Ciri shook her head.

“You think she would betray you like that?” she asked.

“Betray me? How would she betray me?” he asked.

“Well you’re married,” she reminded and Jaskier smiled.

“I keep telling you, we’re tied to each other, not married,” he said, and she cocked her head to the side.

“What does that mean, Jaskier?” she asked.

“We’re bound by a magical spell,” he said.

“What magical spell?” she demanded and Jaskier shrugged.

“It was her idea, we were drunk, we found a sorceress and she bound us,” he replied.

“Forever?” she asked.

“The sorceress said for all of the time to come, so I assume that would mean forever,” he said and drank from his cup.

“What are the repercussions if you break the spell?” she asked, and his eyebrows raised.

“If we what?” he asked.

“Well I assume that with the spell there comes a repercussion for breaking it, most spells do, Jaskier,” she said and Jaskier stared at her, his mouth slightly open. “Did they say?” she pushed and Jaskier shook his head, clearly dazed.

“We were drunk,” he replied and Ciri sighed.

“Well if she does take your bait and lie with Geralt, you might be forced to remember,” she stated and his gaze stared into the room, he was silent.

“I didn’t think of that…” he murmured.

“Seems you didn’t think of much,” she replied and Jaskier shook his head, still despondent.

<<<<>>>>>

Geralt could tell she was sore, she would never admit it, but he recognized the way her body was stiff against him, every readjustment she made in the saddle. He had placed her before him, he liked to have her in his view rather than behind, where anyone could strike her. She had lied to him about the dreams she had, he knew this but would not push it either.

“Geralt,” she began.

“What,” he said.

“Can we rest soon?” she asked, and he gazed at the landscape, trying to discern where they were. He had hoped to make it to the next town before nightfall, but the vacant land seemed to stretch on to the horizon as the sun dipped behind it.

“Yes,” he said, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Somewhere there is a river please, I would like a bath,” she commented.

“Quite the princess, aren’t we,” he muttered and felt the nudge of her elbow in his stomach, he smiled to himself.

After an hour more of riding, they found a spot by the river where there was a grove of trees for hiding and he dismounted, reaching up for her. She slid down into his arms and quickly made her way to the river, still in sight of the trees. Geralt let Roach’s reins drop, the horse gratefully moved towards the water and Geralt began to make camp, finding branches to start the fire. After a few moments, he had a fire started and was sitting by it, stoking it. He glanced up at the river to see that she was safe and stared.

Her long brown hair floated around her on the water’s surface, her body cloaked in the water and only her neck, her head visible. Her clothes were cast on a rock by the water’s edge and Roach had wandered off to graze. She turned away from Geralt and rose from the water, slicking her long hair back. Her back was decorated with a large tattoo of a raven, he admired it from afar, the details too distant to see but it took the entirety of her back. He knew the bird a symbol of her mother’s house and wondered if she knew this when she got it, or it was just coincidence. She stared at the mountains ahead of them, running her hands through the water and then crouched back down beneath the water, turning to face Geralt who quickly looked away.

“What are those mountains?” she asked and Geralt looked up, studying the range.

“Mahakam,” he called out and she nodded, looking back at them.

“Friendly or foe?” she asked over her shoulder.

“Neither” he replied, and she glanced at him but returned her gaze. Geralt continued to stoke the fire until the flames were strong and when he looked up, he was given the sight of Ilona dressing, tucking in her shirt. She walked up to him as she refastened her cloak around her shoulders and squeezed her hair out, the water pattered against the dry earth.

“Do we pass over and through?” she asked and sat down near Geralt.

“It’s your choice,” he said, and she studied the range.

“Through would put us in a predicament if they try to attack, we would be funnelled through like cattle,” she said, and he grunted. “But over, it would be more treacherous,” she said, and he nodded, keeping his eyes on the fire. “Over,” she said at last and he shrugged his shoulders.

“If that’s your decision,” he said, and she sighed.

“You don’t make it easy,” she replied, and he smiled.

“Don’t mean to,” he said, and she laughed, shaking her head.

“What did you think when I was promised to you?” she asked, gazing at his profile and saw a thousand emotions flow over his face.

“I wanted to kill Jaskier,” he said, and she laughed again.

“I heard that,” she said and Geralt smiled. “He told me that the ire of a thousand daggers left your eyes that night,” she said and Geralt nodded.

“A bit dramatic but true nonetheless,” he said, and she smiled. “Your mother begged for me to renounce you,” he said.

“Did she?” she asked.

“I didn’t know your existence until she announced it, she told me it was with her lover and that she would not be allowed to have him, that your grandfather would object and you were all she had left of him,” he said and saw a smile play on her lips.

“Why did my grandfather hate my father so much?” she asked and Geralt sighed.

“He was not a prince to his knowledge, he brought no lands or gold with him,” he said, and she nodded, wrapping her arms around her knees as she stared into the fire. “But much like you, she would not listen and so you were,” he said, and Ilona smiled.

“What of my grandfather’s kingdom?” she asked.

“It is in ruins as Yennefer said,” he replied. “Your grandfather ran it to the ground and when he died, the people hated him, hated your family,” he said. “Your tattoo, it’s part of your mother’s coat of arms,” he said, and she looked back to him.

“Is it?” she asked, and he studied her.

“You didn’t know this?” he asked, and she shook her head. “Fate works in all ways,” he murmured. “Why did you wait so long to come for me?” she asked and Geralt shook his head.

“I returned when you were five,” he said. “Your mother pleaded with me to leave you be, to let you grow,” he said. “So, I waited another five years,” he said.

“So, you knew my parents when they were together?” she asked. “Before…” she began but did not finish, Geralt knew what she meant.

“I did, they were happy,” he said, and she smiled. “They loved you more then they loved each other, I think,”

“I wish they were here now,” she murmured, and he did not reply, there was nothing to reply with.

<<<>>>>

Jaskier was quiet that morning as they rode, Ciri could sense the sadness in him but she had nothing to offer in return. She knew he was lovelorn and anxious to return to Ilona’s side, it was part of the spell she figured. The further distance between partners, the more depressed they became and the distance between the pair now were unknown. She looked up at the sun that peaked over the top of the mountains they passed, in the valley and on the dirt path. They had left the back of the Wyvern, choosing horse instead but the Wyvern still followed from the skies, staying far enough she could not be seen.

“We will find her,” Ciri whispered to Jaskier, whose body her arms were around, and he only mumbled nonsensical reply “We are keeping her safe,” she reminded.

“I will kiss each inch of skin when I come upon her again, hold her close and never let her go,” he murmured, she wasn’t sure if it was to her or himself. “I will run my fingers through her long, brown luscious locks and demand of her never to leave me again,” “She did not leave you, Jaskier,” she said.

“It feels like she did, the sharpest blade in the world is in stuck within my heart,” he said and Ciri rolled her eyes, poets.

“When we find her, please at least allow me the courtesy of leaving the room before you start on with her,” Ciri said and felt a laugh leave Jaskier, she smiled to herself.

<<<<<>>>>>>

Geralt pulled her up into the saddle, she arranged herself for a moment and then he wrapped his arms around her, taking the reins in hand.

“Are you ready?” he asked, and she nodded, pulling her hood over her head. The mountains would be cold the higher they climbed and Geralt had put on his cloak as well though the cold did not affect him, it would keep her warm if needed. He pushed Roach into a walk, the horse made its way down the path and towards the mountains. The sun shone behind their peaks, they had started late but she had drawn out their leave, as though she doubted her choice in direction.

<<<<<>>>>>>

Jaskier was silent for most of the journey, unusual for him and Ciri worried but thought once they found Ilona, he would be better. The path they walked would lead them beyond the mountains and to the Pontar river port, where they would sail to Flotsam, avoiding the unfriendly woods surrounding it. It was a port city; traders took the route all the time and it was the best option for them. Perhaps there they would find word or sightings of Geralt as well as Ilona. She was eager to find rest in an inn, somewhere the branches and roots of trees weren’t sticking in her back. She also knew Jaskier would perk up with mead and a bit of fresh bread.

<<<<<>>>>>>

They had climbed into the mountains, the air grew thinner and colder, Geralt wrapped his cloak around Ilona’s shivering body. She snuggled into it gratefully and Geralt enjoyed the warmth of her against him. A familiar screech was heard and they both looked towards its direction.

“Chiore?” Ilona murmured but Geralt doubted it, the Wyvern was a long way away from where she was left.

“It can’t be here,” he said, and Ilona sat up, gazing into the distant clouds. She put her fingers to her lips and let loose a whistle, the Wyvern screeched as it turned direction. It glided towards them and Geralt stared dumbfounded as it circled above them, its iridescent scales gleamed in the sun.

There was no doubt in his mind it was the creature.

“If she’s here, does that mean Jaskier is nearby?” she asked and Geralt shrugged. He pulled the reins back gently on Roach as the wyvern landed before them and Ilona was quick to jump off, rushing to her creature. The wyvern made what Geralt assumed was a loving greeting as it bowed its head into Ilona’s hands and she smiled, resting her head against the creature.

“I’m going to see if Jaskier is below,” she said and Geralt nodded, there seemed no harm in that. Not many would try to interact with a Wyvern willingly. She mounted the creature and Geralt watched as it rose into the sky, gliding towards the pass.

<<<<>>>>>

Ciri looked up hearing the flapping of the wyvern’s wings, she hadn’t dared leave the cloud coverage before but now was landing.

“Jaskier,” she whispered, squeezing his sides and he looked over, he pulled on the reins.

“Ilona?” he asked, and she smiled at him, dismounting from the wyvern.

“Shacking up with another woman while I’m gone, how dare you,” she mocked and Ciri almost fell off the horse when Jaskier dismounted without warning, she moved up in the saddle. Jaskier was quick to Ilona, grabbing her in his arms and kissing her passionately, Ciri smiled watching them.

“Jaskier! I asked a favor!” Ciri yelled and Jaskier smiled as he pulled back. He said something to Ilona quietly and she laughed, looking back at Ciri.

“Don’t worry, I’ll behave myself!” she exclaimed and Ciri smiled, dismounting. Ilona hugged her, surprising Ciri slightly but she soon warmed to it. “Geralt told me that you helped to protect me, thank you,” she said and Ciri nodded.

“Of course, I have been the hunted one before,” she explained, and Ilona smiled.

“What humor the fates have, tying two women together through Geralt,” she said with a shake of her head and Ciri laughed.

“Indeed, where is he?” she asked, and Ilona looked up to the mountains.

“I’ve sent him over the mountains instead of through, I thought it safer but now I am not so sure,” she said and Ciri smiled. “Where do you ride to?” she asked.

“The river then Flotsam,” she said, and Ilona nodded.

“We will meet there,” she assured and turned to Jaskier who stood nearby. “I will see you in Flotsam,” she said.

“I cannot be parted from you again,” he said, reaching out and clinging to her cloak.

“Oh, come now, Jask, are you getting soft on me? The bard of a thousand women?” she asked, and he grinned.

“Lies,” he promised. “You are my only woman now,” he vowed and kissed her again. “You smell like Geralt,” he whispered.

“I ride with him, I sleep beside him, I am bound to carry his scent,” she reminded, and he nodded.

“Did you…” he trailed off and she studied his eyes.

“Jaskier, you think me weaker than I am,” she said. “I did not sleep with Geralt, I assure you that, though Yennefer tried,” she mused and Jaskier kissed her again.

“Ciri told me that the spell that binds us…there may be repercussions if we break it,” he said, and she nodded.

“I thought that as well,” she said and Jaskier kissed her once more.

“I cannot wait to have you beneath me,” he murmured into her ear and she held him close, inhaling his scent.

“Do not tempt me or we may cause Ciri to lose whatever lunch she had,” she said and Jaskier grinned, kissing her again. “I will see you in Flotsam,” she promised.

“In Flotsam,” he agreed, kissing her once more before she mounted her wyvern again, disappearing to the mountains where Geralt waited for her.

“It won’t be very long, Jaskier,” Ciri promised as he returned to the horse and they mounted.

“It will feel like a hundred years,” he muttered and Ciri rolled her eyes again.


	17. A Frozen Impass

Geralt was impatiently waiting for her when she landed on the back of the wyvern, she dismounted and gave the direction for the wyvern to fly overhead. She returned to Geralt who peered down at her and she smiled.

"You found him," he said.

"I did and Ciri," she stated and Geralt nodded.

"Good, let's go," he said, putting his hand out and she took it, he pulled her into the saddle in front of him. She rearranged herself and he pushed Roach forward, continuing the path they took.

Snow began to fall lightly at first until it was a full squall and the path wasn't visible to them. Geralt dismounted, leading Roach to a cave off the side nestled amongst the rocky landscape and helped Ilona down, leading the way in. He went far enough they would be out of the weather and attempted to make fire, scrounging for branches outside while she waited at his command. He returned and built the fire, with help from Ilona. With a few stokes, the fire was burning bright and illuminated the cave, no sign of life laid within much to Geralt's relief. She pulled food from the bag on Roach's saddle, bread, and a flask of mead they had rationed. She drank and passed it to Geralt. The conversation was limited, it was clear Ilona was cold and Geralt knew the fire would do little to help, the wind whipping in was the greatest issue. When they finished eating, he propped himself against the wall.

"Come here," he ushered, and she rose, he opened his cloak for her to nestle beside him. She followed his direction, her head against his chest and his arm around her body, holding her close. He ignored the thoughts running through his mind, it was only for warmth and leaned his head back against the stone, listening to the whistling of the wind. "Are you still shivering?" he asked, and she nodded, he sighed. He pulled her on top of him and closed the cloak over their bodies, trying his best to keep her as warm as possible. He felt her hands snake around his body and bury themselves beneath him, he closed his eyes. There was nothing else to do but sit and wait for the storm to pass.

<<<<>>>>>

Jaskier glanced up at the mountains that rose into the clouds, he hadn't seen any clue of them yet and he worried that something had happened. He boarded the ship with Ciri, leaving the horse behind and the ship was pushed into the river, the captain singing a song of a love lost at sea.

"We will meet them in Flotsam," Ciri whispered, looping her arm in his and he nodded.

"It still does not sit well with me," he replied, and she squeezed his arm. They watched the path and mountains fall behind them.

<<<<<>>>>>

“Ilona,” Geralt murmured, gently shaking her. She had fallen asleep on top of him and he had enjoyed the steady weight of her body.

“Hm?” she asked, stirring on top of him and he tried not to think about the proximity.

“The storm’s gone, we can keep travelling,” he said, and she sighed, rolling beside him. He straightened himself against the wall, sighing in relief at the pain that left his body and she stretched.

“Thank you,” she said as she rose, and he nodded.

“Welcome,” he replied rising to his feet and grabbed his sword that had been leaning against the wall as well, he set it back in its sheath. He ran his hand over Roach, brushing off the bits of snow that stuck to her and then mounted, holding his hand out. She took it and he pulled her in front of him, arranging his heavy cloak around her. He turned Roach around and pushed her through the small hill of snow that had formed outside the cave during the storm.

They started down the mountains, Roach took careful steps over the craggy path and as they got lower, the river came into view. Geralt felt her sit up straighter and look towards it, as though she thought Jaskier would be waiting on the riverbank.

“We’re meeting him in Flotsam,” he reminded.

“I know, I know,” she agreed and sat back, pressing into him.

“Will you take him with you,” Geralt said.

“Take him where?” she asked and Geralt paused, he had an inkling what her dreams had been about.

“Where Filavandrel lives,” he said, and she laughed.

“What makes you think I will go there?” she asked.

“Why not? He offers the crown and an invitation to Jaskier,” he said, and she shook her head again.

“But I don’t want to be a Queen,” she said and Geralt smiled. “The responsibility is too much, I have no interest in it,”

“I can understand that but at the same time, you’re his chosen heir and I’ve known Filavandrel for a long time and that does not come lightly,” he said.

“Perhaps,” she murmured, and he looked down over the edge of the path, a long way down.

<<<<<>>>>>>>>

Jaskier and Ciri reached Flotsam, disembarking from the ship. He paid the captain and they entered the town, vibrant with activity. Jaskier’s eyes were constantly searching the streets and Ciri was looking for a place to rest in. She pulled Jaskier along and into a tavern, receiving a greeting as they answered.

“Can we have two rooms please and a meal with a drink?” she asked, and the man nodded with a smile, handing two keys to her. She passed one to Jaskier and then took him to a table, they sat down.

“She’ll be here soon,” he said and Ciri eyed him.

“They may have been held up for one reason or another,” she warned and Jaskier looked to her.

“Like what?” he asked and Ciri realized that might have been the wrong term to use.

“I don’t know but at the same time, that’s the point. We don’t know and we shouldn’t assume,” she said.

“You’re right,” he agreed, sinking in his seat and grabbing a piece of bread as soon as it hit the table. “I did not realize the strength of this binding charm until she left me,” he said and Ciri smiled at him.

<<<<<<>>>>>>

Ilona sat on the edge of the ship, gazing out at the water as it passed beneath and eyeing the creatures that swam below. She looked up at Geralt who stood at the helm, his arms crossed and his back to her.

“Do you think they’ve arrived?” she asked and Geralt looked over his shoulder.

“I assume,” he said and turned back, she nodded to herself. She reached down to put her hand in the water. “Don’t,” Geralt warned and she looked up, he hadn’t even turned around. “The creatures that live below are not friendly,” he said, and she peered down at them, a few milled around where she had been reaching her hand.

“Would they hurt me?” she asked.

“To say the least,” he replied, and she sighed.

“There’s little in this world that would not harm me,” she muttered and Geralt smiled to himself. She gazed at the forest that ran along the river and eyed its harsh tree line, she doubted anything good could prevail in there.

“Just about there!” the captain called, and Ilona looked up towards the front of the boat, a village came into view. She stood and wiped the dirt from her pants, joining Geralt at the helm.

“It’s pretty,” she said and Geralt gazed down at her before returning to the village, pretty wasn’t a word he’d use for it. The ship docked and Geralt paid the captain, they stepped on to the wooden dock. Geralt followed her into the village and she took it in as she meandered through the streets, he could tell by the way she walked she was excited to reach Jaskier.

“There,” he said, pointing at an inn and she looked back then followed his outstretched finger, she quickly moved towards it. He followed her close behind, his eyes on the road roaming with people and opened the door for her.

<<<<<>>>>>>>

Ciri had seen the way Jaskier sat up as the door opened every time and fall back into his seat when she didn’t enter. She heard the door swing open but Jaskier, deflated by all the other times it wasn’t her, didn’t look up. She smiled to herself and looked back at Jaskier.

“Aren’t you even going to look?” she asked and Jaskier looked up at her then to the door, she saw the light fill his eyes. He quickly stood, nearly upending the table and Ilona moved towards him, he grabbed her in his arms. Ciri watched as he kissed her passionately, holding her as close as possible and she wrapped her arms around him.

“Don’t do that again,” he murmured, his forehead resting against hers and she smiled.

“Do what?” she asked.

“Leave me,” he breathed, and she laughed quietly, kissing him again.

“You’re an old sod,” she muttered, and he kissed her once more before they sat down. “Hi,” she said to Ciri who smiled in return and Geralt soon joined them.

“You look worse for wear,” Ciri commented and Geralt sighed, pouring himself a drink.

“We hit a snowstorm on the way over,” he explained.

“Ah,” Ciri said, looking pointedly at Jaskier. “Jaskier here thought for sure you had been run through by some angry dwarves,” she commented and Jaskier rolled his eyes.

“I did not think that” he disagreed. “But maybe,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders and Ilona smiled at him.

“So, what now?” Ciri asked. “They’ve lost the trail, what do we do now?” she asked gazing around the table and Ilona drank from her cup, holding Geralt’s gaze.

“I think that is all up to Ilona,” he said, leaning back and she sighed, lowering her cup to the table. “She has to decide,” he said.

“I wouldn’t turn away advice,” she said and Geralt smiled.

“I only kill monsters,” he said, and she sighed.

“Well, we have the night to figure this out, meanwhile I am going upstairs and taking a bath as well as going to bed, I am absolutely exhausted,” Ciri stated, rising from her chair and the group nodded, she went up the wooden steps.

<<<<<>>>>>>

Ilona laid beside Jaskier, wrapped in his arms and their naked bodies pressed against each other.

“Jaskier, can I ask something?” she questioned, and he smiled, stroking her face.

“Anything, my love,” he agreed, and she got out of bed to fetch a drink, he picked up his lute to pluck at the strings.

“Why did you deny Filavandrel when he offered to allow you to come with me?” she asked and turned to him, his finger stopped strumming.

“I…” he began and sighed, setting aside the instrument. “I thought it may be a trap, that he would kill me instead,” he said, and she studied him, it seemed true enough. She sat on the edge of the bed.

“Would you join me if I chose the crown?” she asked, gazing into his eyes and he reached out, pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

“If you are sure it is me you want beside you,” he said, and she raised her eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” she asked, and he shrugged, leaning back in the pillows. She eyed the blankets as they shifted, stopping just at his hips.

“I have seen the connection you share with Geralt,” he started. “And I do not blame you for it, I only wonder if he holds the same spot in your heart,” he stated.

“It is you I am bound to voluntarily,” she argued, and he smiled.

“It's true,” he agreed and crossed an arm over his chest, stroking his chin. “Would you be happy with a mere bard forever?” he asked, and she smiled.

“I’ve lasted this long,” she teased, setting the cup down and crawling over the bed, pressing her lips against his. “The question is, would you be satisfied with one woman?” she asked, and he smiled, cupping her breasts.

“So far so good,” he replied, and she laughed, shaking her head. “I will be beside you whatever you choose, Ilona,” he vowed and raised the ring on the necklace. “With or without this,” he promised, and she kissed him again.

“Thank you,” she murmured and crushed her body against his, he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. “Besides, Geralt wouldn’t have me,” she said, and he scoffed, pushing her off him. She grinned and he shook his head.

“You’re mean to me,” he said, and she smiled.

“Oh, come now, poor Jaskier, always so abused,” she said sticking out her bottom lip and kissed his neck, he tilted his head to give her room. “Let me earn your forgiveness,” she whispered as her lips went lower and he smiled, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned into the pillows. He’d follow her to death if she asked him to.


	18. Her Sweet Kiss

Geralt stood at the door, his eyes on Ilona and she gazed up at him, a sad smile on her face. She had just told him she was going with Filavandrel, that she would take up the crown of which her father shirked and that she would bring Jaskier with her.

"For if I do not, he will be forced to seek me," she said.

"As will I," he replied and she nodded.

"Perhaps, perhaps I will find a way to break the bond," she said and smiled. "So you can go back to your monsters and coin," she teased.

"It has not been all bad," he vowed and she perked up slightly at that. She reached out and wrapped a hand around his wrist, he looked to it.

"I hope I have not been too much of a pain, you are a good man, Geralt," she assured and his eyes moved back to her.

"Am I?" he asked.

"A man who slays monsters? How can he not be good?" she asked and he smiled. "A smile from Geralt of Rivia? This truly must be a final farewell," she murmured and he gazed at her. With a swift motion, she stood on her toes, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his, he closed his eyes. Parting, she held his gaze when he reopened his eyes. "In a different life I would have liked to know you better," she said and patted his wrist. "Jaskier is waiting for me, I will hopefully not see you again," she said, bringing her hood upon her head and Geralt grunted. "Find yourself a woman, Geralt! Your monsters can't keep your bed warm!" she called over her shoulder as she left the inn and he stepped to the window, gazing out the frosted glass.

He stared at the elf parade that stood outside the tavern, in broad daylight and fully armoured. She mounted her horse and glanced over her shoulder, catching sight of him watching. She smiled and inclined her head, only looking up as Filavandrel appeared beside her. He followed her gaze and saw Geralt as well, he inclined his head in a silent thanks. The procession proceeded down the street, the guards closely surrounding both Filavandrel and their new heir to the throne, Jaskier followed behind. Geralt wondered what life Jaskier would have now, as a husband to the heir but still a human of sorts.

"She has gone, hasn't she?" Ciri asked and Geralt looked back, he nodded. "She goes where she belongs now, Geralt," she promised, stepping beside him. "She was always heir to Filavandrel, no matter how fast she ran," she said and Geralt grunted again. "And you will find more monsters to slay, damsels to save," she vowed, patting his bicep.

==================================================================

The cursed five years passed, Geralt no longer felt the pull to seek Ilona and he wondered if she had broken the curse at last. He had been called to another village, seeking another monster and more coin. He sat in the forest, trying to catch his breath with the wretched beast dead at his side and he looked around the now quiet wood. Ciri had returned to learn more at Ellander and left Geralt to wander the world alone, the way he preferred it. He heard footsteps across the brook, his grasp tightened around his sword and he waited patiently, seeking its source through the dense fog. A large and brilliantly white stag made its way cautiously through the undergrowth. Upon its back she sat proud and more beautiful then he had ever seen, she smiled warmly at him.

"Geralt of Rivia, still sitting in the mud with monsters?" she asked and he looked to the beast.

"Seems that way," he agreed and she smiled, dismounting. She wore a dress of the most brilliant blue and her purple eyes gazed at him.

"It has been five years," she said.

"I know," he agreed.

"You have not felt the need to seek me out, have you?" she asked and he shook his head. "I have broken the curse," she said.

"How?" he asked.

"That is for me to know," she replied and he sighed but nodded.

"You look different," he said and she smiled, looking at herself.

"I am older now, a woman in my own right and queen," she said, touching the golden crown of leaves upon her head.

"Filavandrel has died?" he asked.

"No, he will live a thousand more years I am sure but he has grown tired of the crown, he walks this world now in disguise," she said.

"Jaskier?" he asked, amused at the thought of the bard asking.

"He is well, he is enjoying his crown, funding the arts," she said with a shrug and a smile.

"That doesn't surprise me," he muttered and she smiled.

"We have a son," she said and Geralt looked up, his eyebrows raised.

"You have a what?" he asked and she laughed.

"I was surprised as well but it only made sense to have a child now, to continue the line, though Filavandrel was not pleased it would be sullied by the likes of Jaskier," she said and Geralt smiled, he could only imagine that conversation. "He is a beautiful and healthy baby, we have named him Geralt," she said.

"Why?" he asked and she smiled.

"I could think of one reason," she replied and he nodded. "Are you mad at me for it?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No," he said. "But I am a monster killer, not someone to name your child after," he said as he stood and she smiled.

"You are far more than a monster killer, Geralt of Rivia," she said. "I wish to open an invitation to you to our lands when it suits you, to tell you that you will be welcomed by my kind," she said.

"Well that's comforting," he replied.

"I know Jaskier misses you," she mused and he rolled his eyes, she laughed. "Oh come now, you must miss him as well," she said, crossing the brook by way of the rocks and Geralt admired her grace.

"I don't miss the noise," he concluded and she smiled, standing before him.

"Ciri?" she asked.

"She is well," he replied.

"Good," she said and for a moment they stood quietly, her eyes on him. "I have never stopped loving you, Geralt," she said softly and he stared at her nervously. She reached out and put a soft palm on the side of his face. "Jaskier is my true love but you have always held a place in my heart, it was you who saved me all those years ago," she said.

"It was my duty," he said.

"Perhaps but I believe you did it for other reasons as well," she said and dropped her hand.

"How did you find me?" he asked, glancing back at the stallion that grazed.

"I have my ways," she assured with a smile on her face. "I hope you will visit me soon, Geralt," she said, catching his gaze and he sighed. "If only to see what you have created, what you have given me," she said.

"What have I given you? You have done this on your own," he dismissed.

"Trust me, I have not, it is your doing," she said. "You have given me the chance, the freedom, and the courage," she said and glanced over her shoulder, a guard appeared. "I have to go now but find me, Geralt of Rivia," she pleaded. "Find me out of want and not the curse this time," she said with a smile and crossed the brook again, mounting her stag. He watched as she disappeared into the fog as quickly as she had appeared and he sighed, grabbing the dead beast.


End file.
